


DAY by DAY

by BellaMorgan



Series: Day and Night [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Cross media, IT Help Desk, M/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: AU StoryAlec works as a Team Lead on an IT help desk, working very hard to keep his work life and personal life separate. Many of his co-workers, aside from his brother Jace, thinks he’s cold-hearted. Alec has two other siblings, Izzy and Max, who he provides for. All that changes when a new member of the team begins working as a replacement tech. Enter Magnus Bane.





	1. CHAPTER ONE - DAY ONE

“Do you think about the number of books we would sale if we actually wrote all the things that happened here?” Jace propped his feet up on the side of his desk, with a keyboard on his lap; typing fast and with propose. 

He shared a four-person cube with the other three members of the IT staff, Will and James were just as loud and outspoken as him; when they weren’t on the floor with the general users. His brother Alec was in a small soft walled office adjacent to them with a large IT storeroom with all their equipment and workstations. They currently short one staff member which meant for extended hours for the rest of them. The company they worked was really classified as a small business, but there was still over 300 users to support. Their user pool ranged from clueless to have just enough IT knowledge to make them dangerous; which was the kind of user Jace hated most. The user would mess with their system just enough to make their IT lives hell with the amount of time they would need to spend with the user. He loved his job and he loved that he was able to work with his brother but some days he wasn’t sure it was worth it. There was nothing else he could do with his life; he only knew computers. 

“Jace put your feet down.” The command came from his brother who just rounded the corner. “Izzy’s been calling you all morning. Answer your phone.” 

Will and Jem turned back to their respective computers; the brothers always had a lot to say to each whenever they got into it. 

“I left my cell at home.” Jace finally lowered his feet, “What’s up?”

Alec sighed, “I’m working late. I’ve got a meeting with management about the replacement for Verlac and someone needs to pick up Max from school.” Max was their little brother who lived with Izzy, Jace, and him since their parents left for Europe for work and left their children. The four siblings stayed behind in their parents five bedrooms home. Robert and Maryse sent home a monthly allowance which covered the mortgage some other household needs, but the rest was up to them. They made sure Max had everything he needed from their parents and took care of themselves with their jobs. Their house wasn’t small, but it wasn’t large either. They each had their living space but a decked out basement in whatever technology he or Jace brought home next. Izzy moved into their parent's room since her clothes addiction kept her closet fully stocked at all times, she worked for a small retail shop cratering to young adult fashion. Alec always thought she spent more money on clothes then she made at the shop, but she kept herself going, he didn’t ask any questions after that. 

The only person dating was Jace, he had been with his girlfriend, Clary Fray, for over a year and she primarily lived with them. Izzy went back and forth between the single life and dating Clary’s best friend, Simon Lewis. Alec was the only one single; all the time. He kept a tight hold on maintaining working and personal separate even with his brother in the same office. Alec was gay and only his siblings, Clary, and Simon knew and he liked it that way. He wasn’t in the closet, but he wasn’t out either. 

“I’m supposed to be here for after hours.” Jace would have done it in a heartbeat, but he already traded his spot with Will because Will and Jem had plans. 

“Leave and bring him back here. He can do his homework while I’m in my meeting then I’ll take him home.” Alec spoke as if it was the most apparent answer with slight annoyance at Jace for not thinking of it. Jace was smart, but he was closed unless it involved computers or Clary. He was great with Max at the moment, but he was less of the parental type, more of the brother. That fell to Alec more often than not, he was the oldest and he allowed each of his younger siblings their freedom while he guided and protected them. That had been their dynamic their entire lives with or without their parents. 

“Okay.” Jace looked over to Will and Jem, “You guys okay with staying a little over.” He would have to leave by 3 and would return around 330, but that was when Will and Jem were supposed to end their day. The help desk had a rotating late night which each member took a week and came in a little later to stay a little later. Alec usually worked the early morning and late evenings. He never stopped and Jace was always worried about him. Alec never missed a Max bedtime story or making him breakfast before school and somehow still worked 12, 15 hour days. 

“Of course.” Will spoke up first with Jem nodding behind him. Alec started working with them almost five years ago, his smarts quickly got him promoted, but they still respected him. The small group was like family which meant Will and Jem had no issues with a few minutes lateness due to Max. They all enjoyed having the little guy around, he was only nine and had such energy. Alec would only bring him in if there was no other choice and tonight was one of those nights. 

Alec turned away without further response. Sometimes he wished Jace would think more like he did but then Alec had to remind himself ‘he wouldn’t be Jace’ if that happened. They each had their role in their small family and it worked; Alec just felt himself beginning to fade into exhaustion. He never took nights off; he never did anything for himself. He ran wild keeping everyone else’s schedules straight which was nonstop since he was 15 years old when their parents started their work in Europe. Sure they would come home in the beginning, but it only took three years when Alec turned 18 for them to give up on that and stayed there for work, just sending money home. It was a few years after their exit that he started at his current company; working his way up the latter. He kept himself professional and perfect for each project assigned so he would rise in the ranks to better provide for his siblings. Izzy and Jace were like him and started working early it seemed they all had a common goal in keeping Max safe and beyond provided for which sometimes came at the expense of his social life as Jace and Izzy always left Alec in charge. Their dynamic had never bothered him before but the last three months on the help desk when he was short staffed and had to pick up the slack for his team was when the burn out was settling in. He had his home life the same but his work life was extreme on the stress and his exhaustion was hitting an all-time high. He was told to take a vacation by his boss, but he just looked at her with rolled eyes and talked about his team which was short staffed, she promised as soon as the vacancy was filled she would allow him to take all the vacation time he wanted that his paid time off would allow. Alec nodded but knew that wouldn’t happen, they were beginning a roll out on their new blackboard software soon and they would need all hands on deck for this project. It wouldn’t be like his vacation would be a vacation anyway, it would be him sitting at home while Max was at school and he would prefer to be at work if that was the case. 

Will and Jem waited for Alec to leave before rolling close to Jace, “How do you put up with that a work and home?” Will was referring to Alec’s cold demeanor. His attitude was like an ice box, always about the job and they never understood it. 

“He’s not like that at home.” Jace lied, Alec was just like that at home; always calm and in control. Alec had been that way since he moved in with the Lightwoods when he was 8-years-old. He was always the protector and the one in charge besides the fact he was older than everyone else. After Max was born, the Lightwoods started their work in Europe, and that left Alec to take care of the rest of the Lightwood children; he had to be in control at all times.

“I don’t believe you.” Jem rolled back to his desk. 

“He needs to get laid or something.” Will whispered since Alec’s office was on the other side of Jace’s cube and he didn’t want to be heard. 

Jace looked at the doorway Alec had left through, they had no idea how true that was. Alec did most of the sacrificing to make sure they had the best which meant never taking time to himself. He knew his brother just gave up finding a guy to be in his life after the last one that ended poorly. Which Jace couldn’t complain about because if Clary ever pulled the same excuse, she would be gone too. 

~~~

Alec came out of his office a little after 3, his meeting was set to begin shortly and he wanted to double check with the guys before going up. “Will, Jem, you guys good?”

They both looked up to him. Will nodded and Jem replied, “Yep. Jace should be back any minute then we will be heading out.”

“Do me a favor and pull that stand alone for Max, I doubt he’ll do his homework here.” When Jem nodded, Alec left their small office; he chose a school for Max based on his work location so he would be able to get him to and from school with ease but he also knew as soon as Max got to their office he would never want to do his homework, that would be an after-dinner struggle. Max was a good kid and very smart but hated homework and every night was a fight for usually Alec to have with the small child. 

Alec made it to his boss’ office, three floors up, with five minutes to spare; a user had stopped him with a mouse problem right after his walk out of the elevator. Tessa’s door was wide open and he heard a small laugh before actually reaching the door, Alec knew it wasn’t hers. The laugh appeared to be coming from the guy in front of her desk.

“Alec?” She looked up at him with a smile and waved him in. “Shut the door, please.”

Alec turned to shut the door, but when he faced her again, his breath left his lungs in a whoosh; like Jace had just kicked him in the stomach. The man in front of Tessa was beautiful. He had spiky black hair in a short but thick mohawk, the tips of his spikes appeared to be a pink or light red color. His eyes were a gold-green mix and the brightest color Alec had ever seen. He couldn’t see his entire outfit, but the leather jacket he was wearing had extra hooks on it and fit him perfectly. Alec could tell his skin had a natural tan. Alec couldn’t tell if the man was wearing eyeliner or just naturally dark eyelashes; he would have to ask Izzy about that combination. He was awestruck and suddenly wanted to see more of the man. 

“Alec is Jace downstairs.”

“Huh?” Alec had heard her voice but couldn’t place her words; he finally looked at her with a confused look. 

She smirked at him, “Is Jace downstairs. It’s his week, right?”

“Yes, it is his week, but he needed to pick of Max from school. Jem and Will are here until Jace gets back. Which will be any minute.” Alec stepped forward and took a seat next to his new team member, trying to only stare ahead at his boss. 

She smiled at him, “Bringing Max here?” She allowed it by overlooking it, her team was fantastic and she never had to worry which was good because she was more management than IT and she relayed on Alec to be proficient at his job and keep her informed. 

“Just until I’m done here then I’ll take him home.”

“This is Magnus Bane.” She relaxed further in her seat, using her hand to show up the man they had forgotten about for a moment. “He is your new tech. He starts tomorrow morning, so I want you to take him downstairs and show him around for a moment, so he knows where to report in the morning.”

“Hello.” Alec switched his notebook to his other hand to better reach over and shake Magnus’ hand. He felt a slight jolt from contact with him, his hands were smooth and seemed delicate.

“Hello, Alec.” Magnus finally spoke; he was internal glad he didn’t have to speak before then. His breathing was thick with the shock of those blue eyes staring back at him. He heard their exchange and just sat back watching Alec, his black hair, blue eyes and form-fitting pants. Magnus was pretty sure he shouldn’t be eyeing his new boss with such an intense need but those blue eyes locked on him and he was snuck. 

Magnus moved to Michigan after a horrible break up with the hopes of a fresh start. He applied for the position online, interview via Skype, and accepted his position while in line at Starbucks. He didn’t care that he had to move 1000 miles away; the more space between him and his ex the better. He knew no one in this state and that was the most significant appeal, now, however, he was beginning to see a new reason to like this snowy state. 

Alec removed his hand from Magnus with what felt like regret but he couldn’t place why he would feel that of all things. “Hello.”

“Alright, I will leave you two to it.” That was Tessa speak for ‘get out of my office,’ and Alec knew it. 

Alec stood up and smiled at his boss. He adored her, she took a chance on a 20-year-old kid with little to no experience and guided him to where he was now, “Thanks, Tess.” Alec nodded at Magnus, “Ready to find your cube?” He had his usually ‘user is always right’ smile, which didn’t ever meet his eyes but the user’s liked it, so he didn’t change. 

Magnus wanted to frown into those baby blues, but he couldn’t tell why. Something about his smile wasn’t right, but he didn’t know his new boss well enough yet to question anything. He looked to Tessa with a nod; as a thank you, then stood up to follow his new boss out the door. 

“Oh Tess,” Alec stopped sharply and held his hand on the jam of the door he had just opened to look back at her. He had his notebook back in his right hand and pointed at her. “Did you want the project meeting moved tomorrow? The email chain sort of stopped and no one said yes or no.”

Magnus had to stop quickly, or he would have crashed into Alec with his full force, he did stop but not without coming within a hairs breath from him. If Alec had stood up straight and not been holding onto the door jam, they would have been sharing the same airspace. Magnus quickly took a step back to allow his boss’ to speak. 

She looked up at him with a sideways glance, “Which project again? Win 10 or Visio” 

“Win 10.”

“Yeah, better move that one. Make it early next week, higher-ups still thinking it over.”

Alec’s eye roll matched Tessa’s. It had been an on-going issue for the last two months. IT had been trying to get their final plans approved to match the Visio roll out so they would only have to do half the work on user’s machines instead of doing two projects at different times. No one was listening to them which was causing most of the stress on him and Tessa at the current moment. “Tess.”

“Yeah, I know.” She waved her hand at them with a smile on her face with that knowing look her and Alec shared when they both knew non-IT people were getting in their way. “Bye.”

Alec left then, looking back to make sure Magnus had followed him; which he had. Luckily, Tessa’s office was almost a straight shot to the elevator and he didn’t have to do much explaining to Magnus. He didn’t mind talking; it just felt odd for a moment being alone with him. 

“They don’t want Windows 10?” Magnus asked the question as the elevator doors shut behind him and Alec hit ‘B’ for the basement. 

“For most small companies, IT is an expense that budget folks can never find a reason to spend so when we need complete overhauls on new systems they are always wary of spending the money because they don’t think they can recoup that cost. We have to spend more time justifying why we need the upgrade then actually buying it and rolling it out.” Alec explained on the fast elevator ride down to the basement, “It doesn’t matter that our systems are running an outdated version of an operating system that will soon lose all security updates from Microsoft.”

“Win 10 has been out for two years already.” Magnus made the soft statement while trying to remember the way Alec was taking him. 

Alec looked up at him when Magnus didn’t speak up louder and realized the boy was lost. “I’m sorry. I didn’t explain where I was taking you. When we walk out today, I’ll show you more.” At Magnus’ weak nod, Alec smiled. “I’ll also give you my cell so you can call when you come in the morning and need help finding the help desk.”

“Cellphones work down here?” Magnus added with a smile, basement, and cell phones never mixed well at his old job.

“We have a booster.” Alec held open a glass door with the words, “Wayland, Inc. Information Technology Help Desk”. 

Magnus began taking it all in. There was a small hallway with a door straight ahead and one off to the right side, both were closed. 

Alec pointed ahead, “That is my office. I have an open-door policy if I’m here and you need something just let me know. The door to the right is the equipment and workstations are. It's lock when we aren’t here, along with the glass doors we just came in.”

“Alec!” Max heard his brother’s voice and came running around the corner of the cube walls at full speed. 

“Max.” Alec stooped down and picked him up easily as a piece of paper. Max was small for his age, but Alec also worked out as a stress relief since vacation was never going to help. “How was school?”

“Boring,” Max answered, but his eyes never left the man next to his brother. 

“Max, it’s rude to stare.” Alec put him down as Jace rounded the corner, cellphone in his ear. He waved his hand and then pointed up while nodding into the phone. That meant it was a user and he was heading upstairs, Alec nodded and turned his attention back to Max. “This is the new tech, Magnus.”

“I like your hair.”

“Thank you.” Magnus smiled at the small child, who ran away before he could get his sentence out. Magnus creased his eyes at him. 

“Don’t mind him, nine-year-olds have no manners no matter how hard I try.” Alec shook his head and pointed ahead, the notebook still in hand. “This way is where you will be.” He led him around the corner with his usual ‘user’ friendly smile. 

Magnus could tell now what bugged him about Alec’s smile; it was so fake. He saw the real deal when Max came around the corner; his eyes shined brighter than at the sight of the child. 

Alec points to the desk to the left, “This is where Will sits and Jem next to him.” Pointing to the left seat closer to him. Then to the right. “This is Jace’s seat, and yours will be where Max is currently set up.”

Max had a pair of oversized Beats headphones plugged into a computer with some child show running, Magnus didn’t know the title of. 

“Sorry, he’s in your way.”

“No, it's okay. He here every day? We might have to find him a workstation.” Magnus smiled at Alec hoping he understood his joke. Alec did smile, not quite to his eyes but close. Magnus felt a small sense of pride with that response. 

“No, rarely, just a mix up with his normal ride home.” Alec used his notebook to tap Max on the back of the head; he waited for his brother to look up at him before speaking, “Pack up, let’s go.” Alec made sure Max was doing as he was told before turning back to Magnus. “Tomorrow I’ll go over some policy and let you shadow of the techs to get your familiar with the layout. I have seen your resume and so I don’t think you will need any training from us.”

Magnus nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been working on computers since I was 10.” He laughed at the memory. “But professional its been 7 years or so.”

“Great. Let me pack up my stuff and I will be right back.” Alec noticed his brother had stopped moving again to look up at him. “What?”

“Jace isn’t back yet. I wanna stay with him.”

“Well, you can’t. Jace is working late and you have homework, dinner, and it’s bath night.” When he didn’t move Alec knelt down with him. “Come on, kid. Izzy promised pizza for dinner.” That got Max’s attention. Pizza was his favorite and the only thing Izzy knew how to do with food. Alec preferred to cook dinner every night, but Izzy couldn’t cook unless you wanted to go to an early grave which meant Max got more pizza than a normal nine-year-old since Izzy was usually his after-school pickup since Alec worked so many hours. Alec took that as a good sign and moved out of the cube to get his things from his office. 

Magnus looked at Max, “Is Izzy your mom?” He didn’t know why he found himself asking this question; it was just the first one that came out. 

“Nah, she’s my sister.” Max unplugged his headphones and stuffed them into the drawer at Jace’s desk. “My mom’s in Europe.”

Magnus nodded, he was trying to do the math in his head but no matter the way he moved the numbers around he couldn’t see how Alec would be old enough to have a nine-year-old. He looked about 26 and that would have made Alec a teenage father and now he knew Max’s mother was in Europe what did that mean for Alec. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but his instant attraction to Alec screamed at him that he was gay, but now it wasn’t adding up. His insides weren’t matching his head and he was confused. 

Alec came around the corner then with his backpack and the light leather jacket in his arms. He placed a quick sticky note on Jace’s desk and bent to help Max with his own coat and backpack. “Ready, buddy?”

“My legs hurt.” He whined looking up at Alec. 

Alec laughed, “Of course they are.” He brought Max up in his arms, tucking the boy into his side. He still had his jacket in his arms, but he knew it wasn’t cold enough for one, not now, it was the first week of May and the weather was finally in the 60s; it had been a long winter. He was still going to make Max always wear his jacket. 

“You don’t need your coat?” Magnus questions, following Alec and Max out of doors. 

Alec turned to input the code to lock the doors and shook his head, “ It's nice outside without one. You get used to the strange weather after a while. It’s really only two turns from here to the elevators, left then right.”

Magnus had to refocus on his words since Alec’s sentences seemed to blend together. 

“I’ll get you the code tomorrow for all the doors as well as going over after-hours rotation. We spilled it all even down here because no one likes to always be the one working late.” Alec wasn’t surprised when Max’s head dropped to his shoulder; he was a kid who could sleep anywhere and sleep through anything.

They silently made their way to the parking lot after the elevators dinged for the lobby. Alec turned to Magnus for a moment. “I never gave you my number.”

“Oh right.” Magnus took out his phone and created a new contact for his boss before handing the phone over for him to enter his number. 

Alec handing the phone back while still juggling his jacket and an apparently sleeping Max. “Have a good night.” Alec turned then and went out the lobby doors. 

Magnus stood still for a moment. He was stuck in awe of the man that just left him behind. He was definitely a good father and Magnus didn’t know how to take that with all of his father issues. His new boss was going to be a tough person not to stay attracted to.

~~~

Magnus flipped down on his couch with his phone plastered to his ear; boxes all over the small apartment living room. This space was a 6-month lease while he decided if he liked the job then he would look for somewhere permanent. 

“So, what’s his name?”

“Why do you think it’s a ‘him’? 

“Magnus,” Ragnor sighed into the phone. “What’s his name?”

“Alexander, that’s what HR said, but he goes by Alec.” Magnus had to close his eyes. Ragnor was his only friend who knew where he moved to, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was the only friend in the breakup that was his, the rest were couple friends, and he was glad to leave them behind. He had known Ragnor since middle school, and their friendship would endure all, even moving many miles and states away. 

“You’ve been in that state for two days, two days, Magnus, and you already have your sights set on your boss?”

“It’s not like that.” Magnus really regretted calling him sometimes. “He’s my boss, and he had his kid at work today; little nine-year-old Max plus a sister, Izzy at home.” 

The laughing started then, “Goodbye.” 

Then the phone went dead. 

Magnus didn’t bother looking at the phone, he just threw it to the ground and sighed. He would have to figure the unpacking part out now since the only thing he did yesterday was unpack his clothes and wash them. He groaned with the internal need for someone to talk to, but he was part of his beautiful plan; move to somewhere knew you or your stupid dating choices.

Magnus sighed.

It was only Tuesday.


	2. CHAPTER TWO - DAY TEN TO ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus helps Max while Alec is out of the office on a call.

It was Friday and the slowest day on the IT Help Desk. Magnus had been on the help desk for ten days and it seemed to be a much longer ten days then he thought. It wasn’t as if he has much training from the team; it was all about learning the floors and the users. 

Jace, Will, and Jem were learning on the roundtable that they kept in the center of their sizeable four-person cube; they were playing a card game that Magnus had yet to understand. All he knew it was about sushi and making collections. He was leaning back in his chair, watching the three friends laughing and debating back and forth. Alec never played the games and never interacted much with the team unless it was work related. He was the picture of perfection and professionalism. Jace had mentioned once that he and Alec were siblings, but no one ever mentioned Max or Izzy ever again. Magnus spent the last ten days ignoring that he ever met Alec’s son. It got a clear understanding that Alec kept quiet about his home life and so Magnus was doing his damnest to let it slide. 

Each cube was filled with little knick-knacks of all kinds. Some ranging from IT jokes to personal items; anything to keep their workspaces a little homelier. Magnus brought in a small picture of the cat along with a funko pop or two, both from Harry Potter; he held a secret love for Hermione and Draco, so those were the two kept under his monitors. He did notice Jace had two photos on his cube walls; one of him and fiery redhead, which he found out was his girlfriend and a picture of him holding a baby in a hospital room. Jace was young in the photo and he just laughed when Magnus asked if it was his child then said ‘Nope, that’s Max’. 

Alec came around the corner with his head in his notebook; filled with detailed notes and never left his hands. 

Magnus had to catch his breath with the site of him. Alec was in his usual black pants, belt, and a buttoned-down dress shirt. The difference was today; it was a deep blue which drew out the color of his eyes and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbow with the top two buttons undone showing off his white undershirt. Magnus spotted the black lines of what he could assume had to be a tattoo which made him want to strip the button down off of him and see the tattoo in greater detail. Alec was also wearing a pair of round glasses that Magnus had to assume again where readers, he had seen them laying on Alec’s desk but never on him until this moment. Magnus sat up straight in his chair to keep from falling out of it. 

“Guys, I need-“ Alec looked up from his notebook and froze, the three techs looked up at him then at the ceiling, all avoiding eye contact. They appeared to ignore the cards in front of them; Magnus let out a small laugh which earned him a slight glare/smile from Jace. “I get that it’s slow.” Alec paused and just let it go. 

Magnus could see the wheels in his head turning with the need to not say any more to the team. 

“Will, you’re the senior tech take Magnus and go see Wayland, outlook display issues.” Alec took his glasses off and walked away. Pure business, 100% of the time per usual. 

Magnus stood up; he was also wearing black pants and a button-down shirt in a deep green color. No one else on the help desk dressed as nice as him and Alec but they all wore black pants. Will joined Magnus but turned back to Jem and Jace, “I know my hand so no cheating.” Their laughter followed Will and Magnus out of the glass doors. 

~~~

“Izzy, come on.” Alec was sighing into his phone. She had another excuse for why she couldn’t get Max. It was becoming a once a week thing now and Alec couldn’t afford to always be the one to step up and get him after school. His school had an after-school program but in his eyes why pay money for something when Izzy could fit in her schedule, but she had a fight with Simon and wanted to make up with him. Jace couldn’t do it because he had a standard date with Clary every Friday night, he claimed it was their stress relief after a long week. She made some response and he didn’t reply; just hung up on her. Alec didn’t have a meeting tonight, but he was on the late night rotation this week and couldn’t leave; they were allowed to close the help desk until 6pm. Will was up for next week so it wouldn’t be fair to ask him at the last minute and Jem had talked about going out with Tessa after work. Magnus was too new and Alec didn’t think he should be left alone just yet; he still was learning the floor and the users. He would have to have Jace pick up Max and bring him to the office unless he could convince him to take Max on his date. Clary wouldn’t care, but Jace made it very clear in the past that Friday was their nights and he wanted to keep it that way. It was 2:50 and he knew Jace left by 3:00, he had to hurry to tell him not to go. 

Alec rounded the corner and sighed; he was gone. Jace’s chair was pushed in along with Will and Jem’s. it was only then he remembered telling them they could leave once their weekly reports had been sent in. Magnus was still there with his head buried in his computer working on the report. He would have no choice but to ask Magnus to stay a little late so he could run out.

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec hated being this person since he felt it wasn’t right to ask his new employee to stay late. “Can I get you to stay a few minutes late today?” Magnus just looked at him for a moment, so Alec rushed on. “There is an issue with Max and I need to go get him. I’ll be back by 3:30 at the latest.”

“Sure.” Magnus nodded with a smile if Max was coming here maybe he would get some answers without actually asking them. “Take your time. I’m still got my report to do.”

“Thank you; I’m running out now.” 

And Alec was gone and Magnus was alone for the first time. 

~~~

“Max, I need you to listen to me.” Alec was sitting in front of the little boy who was currently in Jace’s chair with Magnus typing away at his report. They had returned right at 3:20 and he was trying to get his brother to sit still. “I have to be here until 6; then I promise to take you to dinner, wherever you want to go tonight. But I need you to start your homework. You only have reading and math tonight.” Max nodded only halfheartedly. “Please, Max?” Alec pulled a workbook out of Max’s small backpack and opened it to the page he needed to work on. 

“I can take care of the user if you want to stay down here.” Magnus turned in his chair to face father and son.

“No, I have to go up because of who it is.” Alec had a few users who were downright mean to any tech other than him and he had no choice but to treat them like VIPs even if they weren’t ones. The user had called right when he returned and needed help now. “I’m going to lock the door on my way out, Max list to Magnus if he tells you to do something.”

Max just eyes the strange man, “I like your hair.” And that was all it took for Alec to know Max understood him. 

Alec rushed to get his admin card and out the door he went, hoping he hadn’t made a mistake by leaving Max with Magnus; he was also planning his revenge on Izzy. 

~~~

“Uhm… Magnus?”

Magnus turned in his seat to find Max staring at him, a pencil in his hand that looked entirely too big for the small child. Max’s feet were kicking back and forth at a steady pace, and he had a strange look on his face. “What’s up?” Magnus moved his chair closer to him. 

“I don’t understand.” He pointed to his paper. “Alec said to do my homework, but I need help.”

“I can help.” Magnus moved all the way over to Jace’s cube; leaving his report forgotten on his screen. “What are you working on?” Magnus waited for Max to show him his workbook.

“I have reading, but I can’t do that in my head and I don’t know this word.”

“Well, then we will just have to read it out loud.” Magnus smiled at him, hoping it eased the worried look on Max’s face; it had the effect he wanted. “Show me the word you need help with.”

Max pointed to the word in question; it was in the title of the story. 

Magnus smiled at him, “Mysteries. This is an odd word because it is spelled with a ‘y’ but makes the ‘I’ sound.” Max seemed to be staring at the word and nodding while Magnus spoke to him. “I’m going to pronounce it out then I want you to say it after me, okay?” Max looked at him then back at the paper. “Okay, let’s start. ‘mis’ ‘te’ ‘res.’” Max followed along at each break while looking at the word on the paper. Magnus couldn’t help his smile this time, Max was smart and trying so hard. Alec must have been so proud of his son, Magnus caught himself thinking.

Max followed his lead and sounded out the word twice before asking what it meant. Magnus spent a few minutes explaining before they moved on to the story, ‘The Mysteries of Mars.’ Max read the story out loud stopping once in a while over certain words which then he would look up at Magnus, and he would sound out the work then make Max sound it out with him. Then went on that way until they made it to the end of the story. Max sat back in his chair then as if the story really exhausted him. 

Magnus mimicked his move, “Feel better about answering your questions now?”

“Yeah, but stay close.” Max looked at the questions. 

Magnus really couldn’t help himself, “Alec is going to be so proud of you for getting your homework done.”

“He’s always telling me he’s proud of me. He’s my favorite older brother.” Max looked up with a panicked look on his face. “Don’t tell Jace.”

“Why would I tell Jace?” Magnus was confused for a moment, Alec and Jace were brothers but so was Max.

“Jace gets mad with I call Alec my favorite, but Alec takes care of me the most. I like Izzy too, but she’s a girl.”

“Where are your parents?” Magnus knew he needed to stop, but something kept the questions coming, Alec wouldn’t be happy with him. 

“Europe.” He said matter a factly as if it was every day he announced his parents were in another country while his siblings took care of him. 

“On vacation?”

“No, they live there.” Max then asked a question about the following on questions and Magnus knew the questions had come to an end then. Max continued with his questions until be completed the reading questions with a giant smile. 

Magnus helped him put his reading workbook away and pulled out the math workbook. He pushed his chair back to his own desk to work on his report as Max declared, very loudly, that math was his favorite and he wouldn’t need help with these problems. 

Alec finally showed up almost 45 minutes after he left the pair, “Hey, sorry for that. She was really having some issues.”

“No problem.” Magnus finally saved his file and was in the process of sending his email then. 

“Max, how’s the homework?” Alec came over to him, slightly messing with his hair as he peered down at his brother. He was silently working on his math problems with speed. Alec was always so surprised that Max loved math and was good at it, he was the only member of the Lightwood household that enjoyed the subject. 

“Almost done.”

Magnus shut off his computer and turned to his boss. “I’m done, the report is in. Do you want me to stick around?” He pointed to Max when he questioned him; hoping his meaning that he didn’t mind was clear. 

Alec shook his head, “No, get out of here. Enjoy your weekend.” Alec was still messing with Max’s hair but looking to Magnus. 

He stood up then, Magnus was actually ready to get out of there, but he also wanted to hang out with Alec and Max some more. He made a small show of putting on his leather jacket all the while keeping in mind that Alec was watching him. There was something in his boss’ eyes that he couldn’t place but Magnus was almost 100% sure that Alec was gay, but he wasn’t ready to ask that question yet. There was a spark, every time they were alone it was there, but Magnus couldn’t point it out yet, they had only known each other for two weeks, but he felt it, and he knew Alec felt what he felt. 

“Magnus, wait.” Alec rounded the corner to follow Magnus to the door, walking him out. “I want to thank you for watching out for Max. I really do appreciate it.”

“Alec, you are a good brother, and he’s a fortunate boy.” He smiled at him; a sincere, soul-wrenching smile. 

Alec smiled, and it finally reached his eyes, the bright blue seemed to shine to Magnus. “I’ve raised Max his whole life, yeah Jace and Izzy help but it usually falls to me. Many people think he’s my son more than my brother.”

Magnus laughed at that, “I was one of those people.” He waved then, “See you on Monday, Alexander.” He groaned internally at the slip, but Alec didn’t say anything, so he just turned and left. 

Everyone knew Alec didn’t like his name ‘Alexander’ and would correct everyone from general users to higher-ups to use Alec, but for once he didn’t correct Magnus. He couldn’t bring himself to do it when the sound of it rolling off his lips made his insides flip. Something told him it was just natural for Magnus to call him that, he knew he would be dreaming about him saying his name beyond the other dreams he already had about him. He was attracted beyond words to his new tech, but he could never say or do anything about it. He had to keep it professional, and he had rules about dating at the office. It was simple. He did not do it. He would never do it besides the fact only Izzy, Jace, and Clary knew he was gay. They didn’t even let Max in on the secret; he was too young for the moment. Alec had to close his eyes and let out a deep sigh from the bottom of his stomach before he would be able to face Max and his damn math homework.

~~~

“Max, Alec got you pizza last night and pop, you need to sit down and do your homework now.” Izzy was getting irritated with her little brother. 

It was Saturday morning, and he had decided to get up at 6am and wake her up for cereal; he knew better than to ask her to cook. Even cereal was pushing Izzy’s cooking skills as two weekends ago she accidentally poured her coffee on his Frosted Flakes. She pulled his backpack out as Alec and Clary entered the kitchen. Jace following a few minutes behind. 

“What is going on?” Clary asked, still sleepwalking.

“Max, homework.” Izzy pointed to the bag. 

“I finished it.” Max groaned at her. “Alec, tell Izzy I finished it.”

Alec finished his coffee with a large gulp; he didn’t care that it was still boiling and burning his throat, he had a rough night of sleep and needed the extra jolt this morning. “I only saw your math, buddy.” Alec had looked over the math workbook while he was waiting for 6pm at the help desk, he didn’t get a chance to pull out the reading book the night before. He allowed Max pizza and pop for dinner then it was video game time before bed. 

“Ask Magnus, he helped.” Max put his little hands on his hips, mimicking his sister’s stance. “Call Magnus.” He yelled at her. 

“Max, no yelling.” Izzy’s voice got loud at him. 

The same time that Jace spoke, “Magnus helped you? When?”

Alec groaned this was going to be one hell of a long day if the morning was already this crazy. He was going to need way more coffee for this. “Magnus stayed late with Max because I got a call and I had to go upstairs.” He left out the part where he felt an attraction so deep for the new tech he had to avoid him some days at work. He could feel his professionalism breaking down when Magnus looked at him, and he prided himself on being the best at his job. He had a goal in mind, and he wanted to move his way up the corporate latter; somehow he didn’t think having inappropriate thoughts about one of his employees would earn him brownie points. Hell, it hadn’t even been two weeks, and Alec was dreaming of green-gold eyes.

“You left Max alone with the new guy in your office?” Izzy turned on her brother. “What were you thinking? You don’t know him.”

“I was thinking that Clary and Jace were on their do not disturb date and you were too busy making up with Simon for the 50th time when you were supposed to be picking up Max. I had to work the late rotation at work, Izzy. I couldn’t leave.” Alec was trying not to raise his voice, but both of siblings were grating on his nerves and the pounding in his head was increasing by the second. “I had no choice, the user needed me as a Team Lead and I couldn’t leave Max alone in the office. I got no help from anyone else in this room.”

“I like Magnus. He was nice to me.” Max pouted at his sister Izzy. 

“Max, come on. No crying.” Clary is picking him up to leave the room; this was clearly a fight he shouldn’t be watching. “Let’s go play.” 

Jace looked between Alec and Izzy. “Izzy, Magnus is actually a good decent guy.”

“You haven’t even known him two weeks, how would you know?” She kept her hands on her hips, but they were fisted with the need to punch something. 

“I had no choice, Isabelle. And I trust Magnus, he’s a good guy and clearly, Max likes him too.” Alec put his cup in the sink, he didn’t care about the coffee again, “And if you have a problem with, then you stop making up with Simon every day and pick up Max like you’re supposed. We have a schedule and a routine for a reason.” He didn’t wait for her response, he just left. He needed out of the house and away from the stress, his siblings were invoking in him this morning. 

Alec spent the rest of the day thinking about the reasons behind his trust in Magnus, it wasn’t like him, and he was becoming slightly annoyed with not only his siblings but himself as well.


	3. CHAPTER THREE – DAY SIXTY-THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus helps Alec after a fight with his family and a stressful day at work.

“Izzy, I am done with this crap.” Alec sighed, heavily. “I know you hate hearing I have to work, but I do. I have a meeting this evening and then I would like a night out. I haven’t had a Friday night alone in over a year.” There was a knock at his open door and Magnus was standing there with a laptop in his hands, just waiting. “Izzy, I got to go. If you can’t watch Max, call Jace or the babysitter.” He hung up on her then. Alec turned to Magnus who was on the late rotation, but Alec had to stay late for a meeting with Tessa. “What’s up?”

“Tessa’s laptop. You want to take it up with you or-” He left the sentence hanging of Alec to pick up. 

Alec looked at his watch; it was twenty minutes before his meeting was set to begin anyway. His phone vibrated in his hand; it was Izzy again. “Alright, come with me.” Alec threw his personal phone in his top desk drawer. 

Alec headed for the stairs, he needed to burn off some energy and dragged Magnus with him without much choice. “Need to pick up Max again?” Magnus couldn’t help himself from asking. 

Alec shook his head, “Nope.” He headed up the stairs two at a time. He wasn’t willing to talk at the moment, he was sick of not having enough time to himself and always being the only one willing to step up for Max. 

Magnus watched his boss and quickened his steps just to keep up; Alec was tense and taking the stairs too fast, burning off the energy from fighting with his sister. “Alec, are you-“

Alec turned on his heels to face Magnus so fast that he almost slipped on a step, Magnus almost dropped the laptop to keep from hitting Alec, “I don’t want to talk about it.” He stared down at Magnus from his two-step advantage; Alec was breathing heavy from the run up the first and second flight of stairs. He was athletic, but the run-up, his anger, and the look on Magnus’ face was going to send him over the edge. Alec instantly hated himself for yelling at Magnus he was just trying to be nice and he yelled at his tech. The green-gold eyes staring back at him, made him want to punch the wall. “I’m sorry. I can’t talk about it here.” He was calmer than before, but he didn’t feel it. 

Magnus nodded, locking his eyes with Alec as long as he was allowed. He wanted to stare at those blue eyes as long as heaven would allow him. “I’m sorry.” Magnus reached a handout but grabbed the handrail instead of his intended target of Alec’s arm. “I shouldn’t have asked. It’s just Max is a cool kid and if you needed to bring him here, we could work with it.” 

“Thank you, but I can’t keep bringing Max here when we are here for work. We aren’t an after-school daycare for my brother.” Alec sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead.

“You’re right; we aren’t. But Max is a good kid and anyone on our help desk would welcome him any time.” 

“I know, but it’s not professional.” Alec felt the heat rising, he tried to roll up his sleeves, but the motions were too jerky to be effective. 

Magnus felt the frustration building in Alec, so he just watched him. “Alexander, stop.” Magnus climbed up the two stairs to make them even, it was strange how they were so close to the same height yet Magnus was just slightly taller. He forced the laptop into his heads, Magnus slowly worked on one of Alec’s sleeves then moved the laptop to his other hand to work on the other sleeve; making quick work of both sleeves in perfect unison to his elbows. Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ arm with his laptop free hand as he pulled up his sleeves without thinking, his grip solid.

“I’m fine.” Alec lied. “Thank you.” He held up the laptop, pulling his arms away from Magnus. “You can go back down.” Then he turned and left.

Magnus stayed on the stair watching Alec go through the second-floor stair door. He got just a second to trace the small black line on Alec’s arm before he pulled away; Magnus was officially dying to see the rest of that tattoo. It was just one sharp point, but he needed to see more. 

~~~

Magnus felt déjà vu as he knocked on Alec’s open door. He was ready to go, it was 6pm but Alec was still in his office, and he was supposed to be gone hours ago. “Alec?”

He looked from his computer, glasses on his nose. “Yeah?”

“You should go home; it's after 6.” Magnus held his jacket in his hand, computer shut down, and the report had been submitted. “Alexander, let’s go.”

Alec looked at him, really looked at him; like he did the first day they met. Magnus didn’t have a smile on his face, but his eyes lit up the entire room, the green with gold specks. He took his glasses off but kept his eyes on Magnus. “Yeah.” He spoke with clarity this time. 

“Come out with me.” Magnus did smile this time; Alec looked so lost at the moment. “Alexander, I’m alone in this state and want to go to a movie, come with me.”

Alec nodded, “Yeah. I just gotta call my sister.”

“No.” Magnus stepped into the office, “Izzy will be fine with Max and Jace. You are burnt out. Come with me.”

“Why do you call me Alexander?”

Magnus smirked a real one. His eyes seemed to glow like cat eyes in the middle of a dark room, “I’ll tell you after dinner if you come with me.” 

The laughter in his voice made Alec stand up, he quickly hit save on his work and turned off his monitor; pulling his admin card to log him out completely. 

“Come on; I’ll drive.” Magnus slipped his coat on while waiting for Alec to finish grabbing his stuff. 

He was distracting himself while Magnus watched him with his cat-like eyes, Alec felt that pull on his stomach.

~~~

Magnus pulled into the parking lot of work and went straight to Alec’s car; it was the only car in the employee lot since the security guards parked in a different lot. He shut off his car and got out at the same time Alec did. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” He knew the answer but wanted to hear the answer; he wanted Alec to tell him he had fun with him. 

Alec unlocked his car and threw his jack in the passenger back seat. “I had fun.” He leaned against the passenger side door while Magnus leaned against his driver’s door. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I had fun.” Magnus smiled at him, “Alexander, I need to ask you something.”

He nodded, “I don’t usually hang out with people from work, not even my brother.” He went for the cheap laugh and it worked. Magnus did laugh at that; he could see Alec and Jace hanging out, their brotherly bantered. “Hey, you never told me told me why you call me Alexander.”

“That’s what I need to ask you.” Magnus stepped off of his car, closer to Alec. 

“You promised to answer if I went to movie and dinner. We did both.” Alec stepped off his car as well. He felt it. The spark, between them. Alec felt relaxed for the first time in over a year and it was all due to Magnus. They saw a dumb movie and went to a cheesy Mexican restaurant; that he picked. The wallpaper was horrible but the food was terrific and Magnus agreed with him. 

“I like the way it sounds.”

“I hate the way it sounds, I’ve always been Alec but when you say it, I like it.” Alec felt like being honest, the pull he felt for Magnus was only amplified by the drinks and laughter they had all evening. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed that didn’t involve fake laughing at a nine-year-old. 

“Good.” Magnus took the step then and kissed him. 

Alec closed his eyes when he felt Magnus lean in; he stood frozen for a moment with the realization that he was being kissed. It wasn’t a kiss, really, more of a pressing of closed lips. Instinct and attraction took over, Alec put his hands on Magnus’ waist and pulled him in, charging the angle of the kiss. Magnus put a hand on the nape of Alec’s neck, keeping him close. Alec followed Magnus’s lead pressing himself as close to him as he could. 

Alec didn’t know who open their month first but either way, it didn’t matter because he felt Magnus’ tongue on his bottom lip at the same time Alec had to pull back for air. His breath came out in short bursts; he locked eyes with Magnus then went back in for another kiss this time he went straight for Magnus’ bottom lip. Magnus added his other hand to Alec’s hair and pulled, stepping back and back until his back hit his car. Alec stepped into the kiss, pushing as he was being pulled. He looped his hands at the edge of Magnus’ shirt, fisting his shirt in the need to get closer to him all the while pulling his shirt from where he tucked it in his pants. 

Alec felt the need for air and pulled back but Magnus wasn’t done kissing him and went in for his neck. Hitting Alec’s sweet spot right below his ear enticed a moan from him and Magnus nipped at the spot to try for another; it worked and Alec groaned, pushing himself into Magnus. 

A car horn sounded from the nearby street and it was enough to pull Alec back to reality. He stepped back and kept going until he hit his car; breathing heavily he stared at Magnus who stared back at him. He was trying hard to get his breathing under control but just looking at Magnus was keeping him from doing that. 

“I call you Alexander because I’m flirting with you. I find your name sexy.” Magnus closed his eyes, leaning his head back on his car to clear his mind and slowed his breath; he was having the same trouble as Alec. 

Alec just stared at him, the need to go back to him and kiss his exposed neck was strong but he held himself back. 

“I also want to see your tattoo.”

Alec laughed at that; it was just a burst but enough to get Magnus to look at him. “No one sees it.”

“I’ve seen the low spike.” Magnus nodded to the still exposed spike. Alec looked down at his sleeve, he knew what Magnus meant but he still checked for himself. It was the reason he hardly wore his sleeves up around the office unless it was the end of the day. When Alec looked back at him, Magnus read the sex in his eyes. He had half a mind to ask Alec to come home with him, but he knew that would be a ‘no,’ it was too soon. “We should say goodnight here.” He pained himself to say those words, but they were the right ones. “Call me?”

Alec has never taken his eyes off of him, “Wait.” He felt a small panic raise in him. “In my personal life I am out of the closet but not at work.” The blush crept up his neck to his cheeks, thankful for the darkness Alec didn’t have to worry about Magnus seeing it.

Magnus nodded then made his move; in a flash, he was in front of Alec. He brought his hand up to cup his jaw and cheek while he leaned in for a gentle kiss; more of how their kiss began, just them pressing their lips together. “I understand.” He pulled back. “I promise no sneaking into your office for a kiss.” He pulled back and winked at Alec. 

Alec had to laugh at that one. “Goodnight, Magnus.” He moved around his car to the driver side but waited for Magnus to be in his car before starting his up. 

Magnus had a twenty-minute drive to replay the scenes in his head, the entire night flashed before him in slow motion. The ride to the theater with their small talk, more him talking and Alec nodding along. The wait for the movie where Alec had to step off to the side because Max didn’t want to sleep and Alec had to talk to him because Jace and Clary couldn’t get him down. The small laughs during the movie. The movie discussion while off to some Mexican restaurant he had never heard of but had the best queso and chips he had ever tasted. The drinks. Alec finally opening up about his siblings. Izzy, his sister who had the best fashion taste but could kill with her cooking skills or lack of skills. Jace his adopted brother who was a natural Lightwood from the day he walked into their family home. He spoke the longest on Max, the curious nine-year-old who was the smartest in the family. He spent a little time with his parents, very little time. Magnus spoke about his life in New York and his parents but was thankful when Alec picked up on his queues and didn’t ask any more questions. Then their ride back to Alec’s car; he was much more aminated then their first ride to the movies. He didn’t know what told him to kiss Alec, but he was moving in and just kissed him. He didn’t have to ask Alec anymore; his eyes proved to him all night he was gay and wanted Magnus as much as he wanted Alec. 

Magnus knew it wasn’t a date but it should be counted as a date and it was the best date he had been on in the last three years. His breakup from Camilla drove him out of town and straight into Alec. He almost felt the need to be thankful for Camilla opening his eyes, he finally saw her for who she was. She once said she was the same person she always was; he just didn’t see her in the beginning. Magnus was stuck agreeing with her before breaking them up and leaving town. He wasted three years with Camilla just for the lying and cheating to finally get him to move on; his rose color glasses had been removed in a rude awakening which causes him to move to Michigan.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR – DAY SIXTY-SIX TO SEVENTY-ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a moment at work.

Alec spent all of Saturday wondering when he should call Magnus; he was very new to relationships. His last relationship only lasted a few months, because the other guy couldn’t understand his need to take care of Max and his siblings. Alec was crushed when he used that excuse to get away, so Alec swore off dating because Max was the most important person and he needed to focus on his family. Well over a year later and he was burnt out. Going out the night before was more refreshing to him then taking an extended vacation from work. He had hookups over the years but nothing that lasted long, many were just a one-night stand here or there. But actual relationships were different and he didn’t want Magnus to just be a hookup. He felt connected to him; their dinner proved that. They spent two hours just talking and drinking with a little food mixed in. 

“Alec,” Max yelled before jumping on to his bed with a whoosh. 

“Oh.” Alec lifted his arms up to catch him but was too late and Max landed on his stomach; knocking the wind out of him. “Max.”

“I want a story.” He smiled at him. 

Alec winced at the pain from moving with a nine-year-old who was leaving his knee jammed into Alec’s stomach. “Shouldn’t you already be in bed?” He knew for a fact Clary put Max to bed an hour ago. 

“I snuck out. I want you.” He whined. 

It was almost ten and way past Max’s bedtime even for a weekend. “Max, come on.” Alec went to stand up but was stopped when Max dug his knees in, one into the mattress the other still in Alec’s stomach. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Max pleaded. 

At the same time, Alec’s phone rang, he went for it before Max could continue. 

MAGNUS BANE

The names flashed on his screen and for a second Alec was conflicted on what to do. This time Alec easier picked Max off of him and pushed him to the other side of his queen-sized bed, he reached for his phone right before the screen went blank. “Hello.”

“Hey, Alexander.”

Max went to jump on Alec again, but he caught him easily this time; the boy’s knee hit his hip with a crack. “Ow. Max, stop.” Alec had to move the phone to his other ear to get Max from jumping. “Sorry, Max stuck out of bedtime with Clary and is jumping on me.” Alec caught his breath at the laugh coming from the other end. 

“Should I be jealous?”

Alec blushed, he was sure his entire body blushes at that remark. He had experience in sex, but bedroom talk always made him turn bright red. He had to cough then. 

“Are you there?” Magnus asked with another laugh when his only response was a cough. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Alec finally stood up, pinning Max to his hip, “Hold on, one second.” He went to his door, phone still in his ear. “Clary, your prisoner escaped.” He raised his voice to be heard around the house without yelling. He waited for Jace’s girlfriend to peak her head out of their bedroom until he dropped Max on the floor, he landed on his feet with a smirk at Clary. She stepped out after him and then chase started then, soon Jace was also out of the room and both were going after Max. Alec waited another moment before heading back to his room to shut the door and lock it. 

He didn’t notice Izzy in her doorway staring at him and not the scene with Max, Simon was next to her. “Was Alec on the phone?”

Izzy nodded, “I wonder with who. The only people he calls are currently in this house.”

Alec waited for his lock to be turned, “Sorry about that. My normal Saturday night.” He laughed with his response as if it was normal for everyone to watch a nine-year-old out run two twenty-four-year-olds. “I swear I am going to have a bruise from that kid’s knee hitting my hip.”

“I waited for you to call me.”

“I didn’t know when I should.” Alec felt he had to be honest. “I haven’t had anyone to call in a long time, so I forgot protocol.”

“Protocol. Spoken like a true IT person.”

“What can I say, its what I’m good at.” 

“You got Max next Friday?” 

Alec shook his head then realized he was on his phone and would need to do more than just move his head. “No, actually. Clary and Jace are taking them to Clary’s stepdads place for a long weekend. He loves the animals on the farm. Izzy and Simon are going as well. I’ll actually be alone all weekend.”

“Go on a date with me.” 

Alec froze mid-movement and all. Just froze in the middle of his bedroom. Magnus was actually asking him on a date, so they were going to be more than co-workers or friends. They would be dating, that didn’t mean relationship, it just meant dates. 

“I mean I’m counting last night as our first date.”

“You are?” Alec finally made it to his bed. 

“You aren’t?” Magnus questioned. 

Alec could tell from the sound of his voice that Magnus was enjoying this, his smile could be heard with every word. 

“Didn’t it feel like a date to you?”

“I mean yes but-“ Alec stopped himself from continuing with ‘-I didn’t know you were gay.’ The words just froze; he was doing a lot of that tonight.

“Not at first but it ended like a first date. Well...” Magnus snickered, “More kissing then most of my first dates.”

“Most?”

“Go out with me, Alexander.” 

He couldn’t stop his smiling then, “Friday night then.” The pounding came to his door then; it was Jace from the force of the blows. There was a mufflered voice, but Alec knew he had to go. “Look I have to go, Jace isn’t having any luck with Max.” It was their standard round robin, Jace never had luck putting Max to bed when he wanted to test the bounds because Jace was the fun brother so when it came to laying down the law it fell to Alec since Izzy got cute when she was mad and Max would just laugh which made her even worse. 

“Yes, put the prisoner to bed.”

“I’ll see you on Monday, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

And the line went dead. Alec looked at his phone for just half a second until the pounding started, he threw his phone on his bed and went to collect Max. Just as he thought Jace had Max over his shoulder, who was squirming like a worm. “What is going on?”

“He’s hyper and won't sleep. He wants you.”

Alec took Max and put him down who went running to his bed to bury himself in for the night. “What are you guys going to do next weekend without me?”

“He loves my mom; he’ll go to sleep for her,” Clary smirked and everyone knew it was true. Jocelyn say sit and Max would sit for hours, she was just good with kids and Max adored her which worked well since Clary and Simon were not leaving their tiny family any time soon. 

“Goodnight.” Alec shut his bedroom door in their faces and went to get Max, he knew himself well; there was no going to bed any time soon for either of them. 

~~~

Monday came too soon for Alec, there didn’t seem like enough coffee to be awake at 5:30am but he had to get ready, wake up Max, get him ready and out to the school bus by 7:12am. Thankfully, they had three bathrooms, so he didn’t need to compete with Izzy for the bathroom on anymore; when she moved into the master suite, she also got the master bathroom which worked out well for everyone. Jace got his own with Clary and Alec always gave Max his baths and showers in his. This morning, however, Max was continuing on his nightmare from the weekend. Alec couldn’t get him to settle down; no one could; he was uncontrollable the entire weekend. He landed himself in time out four times on Sunday and that was the good part of the weekend. He kept jailbreaking from his own bed on Saturday, so he didn’t get the right amount of sleep so he was a nightmare the next day. Alec internally blamed Jace and Clary because they allowed him to stay up a little late for a movie which through his entire schedule off and they didn’t even try to get him to sleep until almost two hours after his bedtime. Max was a kid who needed sleep; Alec tried to disturb his sleep when he was a baby to try and get him to be able to sleep at any time but it never worked. He tried running the vacuum or doing laundry to get him to be okay with noise which worked; it was the only thing that works; he could sleep like a rock but, Max needed his sleep and he didn’t get it this weekend. Alec was wholly excepting to get a call from the school today. But the morning when smoothly, after Alec had his second cup of coffee. 

His ride to work was uneventful; he drove himself into the office a little early this morning because he needed to be out early, so Alec spent the twenty-minute ride with just him and the news, talk radio. 

“Alec?” He turned to find Magnus getting out of his car in the row behind him. He locked his car while Magnus walked up to him. “Did you have a good Sunday?” Magnus asked with a smile, his messenger bag over his shoulder and a takeaway coffee in his hands. Magnus found early on that he and Alec were very different when it came to their coffee; Alec needed black and bitter whereas Magnus needed lots of sugar and a splash of cream. 

“Horrible.” Alec yawned, which he could not cover due to him carrying his briefcase and a travel mug of his own. “Max was hyper and spent the day getting on Jace’s nerves. He never does it for Izzy or Clary but Jace he gets him so annoyed with Jace’s temper.”

“You know, Alexander, that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say about your family here.” Magnus held open the door for him with a broad smile; he wasn’t complaining just shocked. 

Alec ignored him, “How was your Sunday?”

“Not bad, I took a day off and didn’t do a damn thing.”

Alec got the elevator and they rode it down in relative silence. Magnus felt the shift in Alec; he was going into work mode which meant no personality at all which annoyed Magnus to point since he was beginning to pull his personality out and Magnus liked the personality Alec had. He smiled to himself he was now on a mission to get Alec to show more of himself at work. He heard Jem and Will talking about Alec from time to time and how aloof they found their manager. Alec had wonderful customer service skills and the users adored him, but he left his personal life at the door. Magnus was aware that he and Alec dating would be a big deal for Alec around the office and he wouldn’t enjoy Magnus making a scene or talking about it so it was going to have to be a mission that Magnus could pull off while here yet private at the same time. This was going to require thinking on his part and find any way possible to be in Alec’s office. 

“Alexander?” Magnus stopped walking right outside the elevator, “Are you okay?”

Alec froze with Magnus when he said his full name; Magnus was right about one thing when he said his name it was sexy. He had to close his eyes to not think about it. “Yeah, just tired from Max and it’s going to be a busy Monday.”

Magnus nodded and walked around him to get into the office. He wasn’t wrong with that, Mondays were always busy and hellish in IT. 

“Magnus, wait.” Alec stepped up to him, he stopped himself before his handmade connect but that meant he left it hanging in mid-air. “Are you okay?” 

He smiled; looking at Alec’s hand not his face, “Now, I am.” And he was. He was glad Alec asked him, it sent a thrill down his spine. He felt like he could go into the office, and face the team without wanting to announce he had made out with the boss over the weekend and Alec wasn’t a cold-hearted as they thought. Another thrill went down as his spine as he sat at his desk and finally thought about it; Alec did bring out his personality with him. Alec did so in the hallway just now and he was excited with the fact that it was possible to pull it out of him. His mission was going to be easier than he initially thought. 

~~~

It was Wednesday before Magnus finally got a moment alone with Alec, the rest of the team had gone out to lunch and Magnus didn’t go on principle; the guys weren’t willing to invite Alec with the excuse that ‘he never goes why would he start now.’ Magnus felt confident that he could get Alec to go, but they weren’t willing to ask, so Magnus refused since he actually did bring a lunch with him that day. He waited ten minutes to make sure the guys wouldn’t be back before getting up to see if Alec was in his office, and he was. 

“Alexander.” Magnus knocked on the open door like he always did. 

Alec looked up with a smile but he was on the phone, he waved his hand for Magnus to come in and take a seat. Magnus closed the door slightly behind him, leaving it only open a crack. “Yeah, thanks, Tessa.” He nodded, “I’ll let the team know today. Thanks.” He hung up the phone to look at Magnus who had a questioning look on his face. “Tessa is allowing us to close the help desk at 3:30 on Friday due to our good numbers for the last few months. Small victories.” He couldn’t help his smile, he was happy for his team but also glad Magnus was here with him. “So what’s up?”

“The guys went to lunch. Is it true you never go out with them?”

Alec sat back in his chair, “Yeah, I always bring a lunch. It’s too hard to get away most of the time, so it’s just easier to eat here.”

“You know it’s going to burn you out over time. You need to break during the day to help make the afternoon easier.” Magnus sat forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees to get a closer look at Alec, his possible boyfriend but definitely make out partner. “I am going to make it my mission to get you out to lunch with the entire team. Team building activity.”

Alec laughed, “Right.” He drew out the word, showing his disbelief; unconsciously wetting his lips in the process. 

Magnus stood up then, walking around Alec’s desk before he could complain; he only gave enough of a warning for his boss to sit up straight before their lips met. Magnus pushed him back into his chair with the angle of his kiss and demanded Alec open his mouth under his. He felt the pleasure radiate through him when Alec closed his eyes and followed his commands. Their tongues met and Magnus let out a groan as he pushed further; forcing Alec’s head into the headrest of his chair but not before Magnus snaked a hand to the back, locking his hand between Alec and the chair. 

Alec brought his hands up to Magnus’ chest with the intention to push him away but instead he curled his fingers around the open buttons at the top of his shirt; wrinkling the shirt and pulling him even closer at the same time. Magnus had to bend his knees to keep their position, but he didn’t mind, he got Alec to relax for a moment to enjoy each other. Magnus finally pulled back; with Alec’s closed eyes he couldn’t stop but go in for another kiss, angling the other way. 

Magnus heard a sound of muffled talking beyond the glass doors and pulled back to look at Alec. Their eyes finally met. “I could not wait until Friday. Sorry.” He wasn’t sorry, but he knew that’s what Alec wanted to hear with the pure panic in his eyes. 

“Magnus.”

He pulled back and stood at his full height, stepping back so Alec wouldn’t have to strain so much to lock eyes with him. “I’m really not sorry.” He figured Alec as going to scold him since they were both aware he was lying.

“I know.” Alec stood up, wiping his thumb over his bottom lip. 

“Don’t do that, Alexander.”

“You shouldn’t call me that-” He dropped his hand but used his tongue instead. “Not here at least.” 

“That’s even worse.” Magnus closed his eyes and groaned, silently. The sight of Alec touching his lips lightly without using the back of his hand as most would, did things to him. Magnus felt it was a total turn off when anyone did that as if showing that the kiss wasn’t meaningful but Alec didn’t do that, he used his thumb which kept it intimate then his tongue which was downright sexy. 

“As much as we both enjoyed that, you can’t do that again.” He wanted to sound like he meant it but he couldn’t since he didn’t mean it. Part of him wanted to go on, but this was work and he needed to not risk anything by kissing here. 

Magnus smirked, stepping back to the office door; he wanted to make a hasty retreat after what he was going to say next, “We both know that is definitely going to happen again in this office.” And with that, he was gone.

Alec tried not to think about what Magnus meant with ‘that,’ they had not even gone on an official date yet; although they were in agreement that Friday was definitely a date. Alec spent the entire afternoon losing focus on work and focusing more on what Magnus had planned for him on Friday, he still had two days to wait and it was going to be a very long two days. 

Magnus, however, had other plans and made sure to sneak some time in with Alec under the rouse that he needed help with a situation whether the guys were in the office or not, he just wanted to talk to him and would never make him feel uncomfortable with trying anything with the guys around. He would just have to wait for Friday to come for that. He was more forward than Alec but he would do everything in his power to keep Alec forward with him without changing him. Magnus understood his professionalism and didn’t want him to think otherwise. On Friday the guys left again for lunch but this time Magnus went with them; he didn’t need another reason to get him and Alec alone, they would be together that night for their date anyway, so Magnus went to eat with great pains in leaving Alec alone at the office.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE – DAY SEVENTY-TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on a date.

Magnus caught his breath at the sight of Alec stepping out of his car; he didn’t want to leave his car at work for a second week in a row, so Magnus gave him his address right before leaving; telling him to park at his place. All via text message because after lunch they were never alone for the rest of the day. 

Magnus noticed with great satisfaction that he wasn’t the only one to change their clothes before the date; Alec obviously changing at the office. He didn’t change much just swapped his black dress pants for a slightly faded pair of jeans; they were old and well fit perfect for Alec. He also rolled up the sleeves of his light blue shirt. The small point of his tattoo was sticking out again, and Magnus made a silent vow to himself that tonight he was going to get Alec out of that shirt so he could explore that tattoo in greater detail. Magnus, on the other hand, left his black pants and opted for a shirt change. He got rid of the button down and replaced it with a black shirt with a gray overcoat. Not really a suit jacket but something fashionable with silver straps in random locations. 

“Nice pants.” Magnus pointed, giving Alec a glance down again, “I didn’t know you owned jeans or even knew what they were.” 

Alec smiled and got a slight blush on his cheeks. Even on days when the office was allowed to wear jeans, Alec never did. Not once had Magnus seen Alec in anything other than his black pants and button down shirt. “Very funny.” He had to hold in the urge to roll his eyes at him.

“I thought so. Come on.” Magnus unlocked his car, “I found this great place the last time Ragnor was in town that I want to take you to.”

“That’s your friend from New York, right?” Alec had heard Magnus talk about him in the past, but it was always listening from his office and not really catching the full conversation. That was the hardest part about the location of his office, he could hear things, not everything but enough it also didn’t help that the team had never caught on. Alec got into Magnus’ car with a smile; there was something about Magnus that made him feel like a giddy child; he seemed to have a smile on his face lately whenever Magnus was around recently, he even let is show at work the other day which he really needed to control. But for once he didn’t need to control anything; his entire family along with Clary and Simon were gone for the weekend. He was alone and free to do whatever he wanted with Magnus. 

Magnus carried the conversation all the way to the restaurant, he spoke of his adventures finding new things in Michigan, and the weekend Ragnor came in. He talked about missing his friends in New York but glad for the new ones he felt he had on the IT team especially in Alec. Alec blushed at this point which Magnus had to comment, ‘That’s cute.’ It earned him a half-hearted eye roll from Alec. 

“So where are we going?” Alec asked when they made it to the mile road. 

“Morton’s. It’s a steakhouse and very quiet.”

Alec nodded, he knew of the place. “Never been. Not really kid friendly for Max. I’ve always been limited to a picky eater.”

“Unless it’s pizza,” Magnus remembered that part because it seemed to be the only food anyone associated with Max. 

“Unless it’s pizza.” Alec agreed with a lopsided smile. 

“You don’t go on dates much do you?” Magnus already knew the answer, Jace had spoken about it in hushed tones with Will and Jem once before and a little from Alec himself. He pulled into the first space available; it was a small trek to the restaurant as it was on the other side of the building with a closed parking lot. 

“Nah, that’s Izzy and Jace.” Alec got out with a sigh, “Max has been a major responsibility for such a long time, and it’s hard to let that go.”

“You know you will have to share responsibility at some point. You need to make some time for you, or you might come to resent Izzy and Jace for the lack of help.”

Alec opened the door and let Magnus take the lead; he knew he was right; he already felt that way. Maybe that was why Magnus was affecting him so much, his lack of social interaction other than a nine-year-old was bogging him down; Magnus was waking something up inside of him. 

Magnus called ahead and got their name on the list earlier in the day, so the hostess led them to their reserved table in the corner. Alec took a seat on the backside of the table which had a wall behind him and to the right of him; blocking them from most of the other diners. The restaurant was done in shades of black and gray with lots of glass designs. Each table has low lit candles with all different lighting very sparse; creating a very romantic feel to each table. “This is nice.”

“Well since I asked you on a date, it’s on me.” 

“Magnus, you don’t have to. I’m sure this place is expensive.” Alec hadn’t even opened his menu yet, but the restaurant was in an expensive side of town. 

“I’m going to tell you a secret.” Magnus leaned in close which made Alec copy his move, “I’m wealthy.”

“What?”

“My mother left me a lot of money in a trust fund when she died. I don’t really need to work for a living but I like the field I’m in so I do it anyway.” Magnus smirked at Alec with a wink; he knew Alec would be blushing; if only he could see it better in this lighting.

“Magnus.” Alec sat back; he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks and Magnus had only winked at him. He knew it had been officially too long since he was on a date. 

The waitress came and they ordered drinks, a martini for Magnus and a beer for Alec. This gave them a little bit of time for them to finally open their menus. Alec ordered a steak while Magnus went for a chicken dish. 

“How often do your friends visit?” Alec found himself asking, he wanted to know more about Ragnor but he couldn’t come out and ask that he knew that would not be good.

“So far only Ragnor. I’ve known him since grade school and he’s my oldest and dearest friend. Catarina would come but she works in a hospital and it's hard for her to get away. I don’t really have many other people I call friends, at least none that I know would visit me.” Magnus didn’t feel the need to add Camilla to the list; one didn’t really include exes at the beginning of new relationships. 

“When are you going out there?”

“I don’t know. I had not thought about that honestly.” Alec nodded and Magnus went on, “I moved to get away from the state so I don’t see myself going back any time soon.”

Alec paused, he remembered Magnus not wanting to talk about why he left the last time he asked so he didn’t even go there. “My parents asked us to send Max to them for the summer but I can’t see myself letting that happen. Jace and Izzy are against it as well but technically they are still his parents.”

“I don’t see you giving up Max either.”

“I tried to talk my siblings into legally getting Max other then the guardianship my parents gave me but Izzy wasn’t ready to give up on them yet.” Alec stared at his beer; the entire situation made his heartache especially when Max would ask about their parents. It was so hard for him and Alec didn’t know how to fix it but he wasn’t going to send his brother to Europe either, he was petrified he wouldn’t come back. 

“You have taken care of all them for a long time.” 

“I really had no choice; my parents were dead set in their ways, they really saw no problem leaving an 18-year-old with a 17-year-old, a 16-year-old, and a 3-year-old.”

Magnus had to stare at him, he never truly understood what Alec was dealing with until that moment, he honestly did have the world on his shoulders. “Does Max even know what his parents look like?”

“Sure, my parents used to come home for a few weeks here and then but then that stopped, it was like they didn’t really want children. Yeah, they send money but I think that has more to do with the fact that they are co-signed onto the house. I added my name at 18 and I’ve handled every bill since.”

“That’s why you are fanatically when it comes to being professional at work.”

Alec looked up at him and caught Magnus’ eyes. “Fanatically?”

“It's not a bad thing, more people need to be that way but I am still intent on breaking you of that. I’m not saying stopping altogether but I am going to tame you down so you can go to lunch with the team without feeling bad about it. Your parents forced you to give up your childhood and all the fun party years in your life to raise your siblings and I know you would do anything for them but it came at a big expense. You adapted and you have done a great job but now you don’t even know how to take a minute to yourself without feeling guilty.” Magnus reached over to take Alec’s hand off his beer and place it on the table, palm to palm. “I happen to adore your control but you are going to reach a breaking point and by then it will be too late. You need to take care of yourself now.”

“Like resenting Izzy and Jace for not helping more.” Alec couldn’t break eye contact now. 

“Yeah, like that.”

Their food came then and the conversation got lighter, Magnus sensed Alec’s need for a change of topics, so Magnus asked about what there was to do around town. It was going to be his first season change and he needed to be prepared. They spent the rest of the dinner covering all the ‘lack’ of things to do in town. Magnus had to laugh at that; he went from the city that never sleeps to a city that rolls up their sidewalks at night. Well okay, that was a bit extreme, Magnus felt himself musing. Alec had mentioned that Max’s favorite summer ‘sport’ was miniature golf at which Magnus said he had never played so that transited into an invite out to play and he readily agreed. The dinner flowed much in that same manner with one more round of drinks, Magnus knew his limit for driving but two drinks in as many hours and a whole dinner kept him sober. 

“You ready?” Magnus asked as the conversation slowed, their plates had long since been taken and the bill paid. Alec just rolled his eyes when Magnus wouldn’t allow him to slip; he found himself doing that a lot with Magnus as well, rolling his eyes in a playful manner because he knew he wasn’t going to win. 

Magnus opened the door for Alec but didn’t let him go far, he reached down and grabbed his hand. Alec just smiled and allowed Magnus to lead him back to the car; tugging on his arm.

The drive back to Magnus’ passed too quickly for Alec’s liking; he didn’t want the night to end. He wasn’t ready to return to an empty house and he wanted to spend more time getting to know Magnus. Alec got out of the car and stopped at the front of Magnus’ hood to just watch him; he was going to allow Magnus to lead the rest of the night. 

Magnus kept his keys in his hands; he didn’t want to have an awkward moment so he did what he would typically do, he grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him to his front door. “I would say just walk me to my door but we both know you are coming inside.”

“We do, huh?” Alec smirked at Magnus dragged him inside and to the elevator. 

“We do.” He confirmed, they had been doing that all night. Once inside, Magnus pressed the number 7 and leaned back against the wall, leaving Alec in the center of the small space. Magnus found himself acting before thinking, he grabbed Alec’s hand this time and pulled him closer. Alec miss stepped and ended up closer to Magnus then they both planned. He was frozen, staring at Magnus’ lips; his smile was infectious. Alec licked his lips then; the wanted was electric in his blood. Magnus was right, Alec thought; he was coming in with him. “I do you not to do that.” 

“Why not?” Alec finally meant his eyes. 

“I don’t think we have enough time for an elevator make-out session,” Magnus smirked at the deep blush creeping up Alec’s neck and face. The door dinged and Magnus pulled his arm. “Come on; we need closed doors.” He felt open enough to make out in an elevator but something told him Alec wouldn’t. He respected what he was feeling and dragged Alec to his door, only three doors away from the elevator. Letting go of Alec was the only way to unlock his door but he didn’t want to and he could sense Alec felt the same way. 

With the door open, Magnus led the way inside but stopped just inside the door to be able to lock it when Alec came in, he forgot and left the living room light on. His cat jumped down from his place in front of the TV when they entered.

“You have a cat?” Alec knelt down when the tiny feline wondered over, sniffing his hand before backing up a step just to pounce forward and headbutt Alec’s fingers. 

“His name is Chairman Meow. I got him the weekend I moved in.”

“Max wants a cat but Izzy isn’t so into them.” Alec stood up with his blue eyes shining with an unpronounced smile.

“Max can come play with the Chairman any time he wants.” Magnus found himself leaning against his door just watching Alec for a moment both playing with his cat then looking at him.

Alec stepped up to him then, bringing their bodies within a breath away, not touching but the need was there. “I don’t want to talk about my family or the damn cat.”

“Me either.” 

“Good.” 

Then Magnus was pulling him in for a kiss. This kiss was different; this was a kiss that led straight to sex. The heat in the room went up tenfold as Alec crashed his body against Magnus’; flattening him to his solid white door. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck holding him in place. Alec quickly opened his mouth to pull Magnus to him; locking his fingers in the pant loops of his black pants. They were touching from their lips to their groins; there was no mistaking the need in either of them. Alec stepped back pulling Magnus with him. 

Chairman sensed the uselessness of him and slowly left the room. 

Alec found his way to the couch with Magnus leading him; his knees hit the couch and Magnus release his arms from his neck to watch Alec’s force sitting position. Magnus took the jacket from his arms and went down to join Alec by straddling his lap. His knees hitting the back of the couch to get himself as close to Alec as he could. 

Alec couldn’t get his breathing under control but he didn’t care to try. Control was the last thing he needed now. The second Magnus was on his lap, Alec went for his hips, pulling the shirt up to reveal a set of abs. He couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus’ chest as the man in question helped Alec by removing his shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room. Alec tried to kiss Magnus but he pushed him back. Staring at him, he smirked. “I need to see it.” He traced the edge of Alec’s sleeve where his tattoo was hiding. 

Alec began unbuttoning his shirt from the top while Magnus started at the bottom; first pulling as much of his shirt out of his pants as he could in their sitting position. Once complete Magnus leaned back so Alec could lean forward to remove his shirt. It landed on the floor with Magnus’. Alec was still wearing a white V-neck t-shirt which Magnus decided needed to go as well; he pulled on it hard until Alec got the hint and removed that as well. Magnus silently praised himself for leaving the light on, he wanted a good look at this tattoo, “What is it?”

“It is an ancient rune for family.”

Magnus stared at it, the rune was in the center of his shoulder with small very detailed and intricate lines, a few went to the elbow and beyond, one of them ended in a point which is the spike Magnus kept seeing. The shading on the tattoo with the bold black was the sexiest thing Magnus had ever seen and he found himself leaning forward and kissing the point he had been dreaming about. Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hip, dragging them across the exposed skin. Magnus hissed out a moan at the feel of Alec’s nails on his bare skin and that was the crossing point, he needed Alec’s kiss. 

The kiss continued for minutes or hours but it was Magnus’ grinding against him for that release that they both want that slowly got into Alec’s head, he was ready to voice his opinion about moving to the bedroom at the same time a chair moved from another apartment, it was enough to slightly clear his haze and get him to stop. 

“Magnus. Wait.” He could feel the ping in his stomach. He couldn’t do this. Magnus pulled back and just stared. “We need to slow down.”

“Okay.” He dropped his head to his lover’s shoulder, they set that way just breathing deeply but it didn’t last long and Magnus leaned in for a kiss on his neck. Alec couldn’t control his deep moan.

“I can’t have sex with you tonight.”

The words pulled Magnus back. “What?”

“It’s too fast. I can’t.”

Magnus stared at him bringing a broad smile to his lips. He was almost proud, yet disappointed at the same time. Alec was speaking up for how he was feeling, the control hadn’t slipped too far from him, but he was finding it endearing now. 

“We’ve been on two dates; I want more than sex.” Alec couldn’t bring himself to look at Magnus; he had to be honest with himself, he was terrified that Magnus wouldn’t agree and ask him to leave. 

“I like you too, Alexander.”

Alec looked at him then, the sound of his name calling him out of his upset haze, he was prepared for the worse, not for that. 

“Its okay, I understand and your right. We should slow down.”

“I can’t leave.” Alec’s breath was shallowly filled with emotion. 

“Then don’t.” Magnus leaned in for a light kiss, pulling back before Alec could get his hands on his neck. “We don’t have to have sex for you to stay the night.” Magnus just stared at him, Alec’s breathing was slowly returning to normal to match his. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Alec just stared at him, as if that was out of the question because it would be too hard to stay in control that way. “I have a nice bed.” Magnus kissed his neck where his jaw and the spot below his ear met. “Perfect for sleeping without sex.” 

Alec groaned laying his head on the back of the couch. “I can’t move.”

Magnus looked down and noticed the bulge in Alec’s pants; he wasn’t alone in that fact. He wanted to relieve himself and Alec but Alec was right, this would be too soon. Part of him wanted Alec to leave so he could take a cold shower but not enough of him wanted that, “Come on.” Magnus stood up stiffly from his knees being bent for so long. He pulled on Alec’s hand, when Alec finally did stand up Magnus turned to walk down the small hallway but he placed Alec’s hand on his lower stomach; brushing the top of his pants. His hands were warm which enticed a shiver from Magnus. Alec was forced to press his chest into Magnus’ back, on instinct he brought his other hand up to rest on Magnus’ hip. He also couldn’t hold himself back from leaning in and kissing the back of Magnus’ neck. 

“The day we do have sex it is going to be explosive.” 

Alec laughed at the truth of the statement and the pun that Magnus played off as natural. “Shut up.”

~~~

Alec stretched out his neck and breathed in deep; he was faintly aware of the sleep of coffee which didn’t make sense, there should have been no one home to make it until he opened his eyes and realized he wasn’t in his home. He stayed the night with Magnus last night. It took a moment for everything to set in and he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. They had gone to bed together, kissing while tripping over a random shoe and landing on the bed together, Magnus on top of him. The kissing didn’t stop there. They spent hours kissing, taking a break long enough to talk, and then back to kissing. At some point, they lost their pants one at a time. 

Alec slowed himself out of bed to find his pants; he put them on zipping them up as he went down the hallway; he left the button undone. “Magnus?”

He turned around with a cup of coffee in his hand, “I was just coming to bring you this. Black.” He outstretched hand.

“Just the way I like it.”

Magnus nodded, when Alec stepped forward to grab the cup, Magnus moved it closer to him forcing Alec to come closer to him. 

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Magnus pulling the cup even close, careful not to spill it. He was dressed much the same way as Alec.

“If you want to kiss me, you can just do it.” Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus. Alec took the hot cup out of Magnus’ hand and put it on the counter behind him. Magnus shook his head and finished the movement into Alec, bringing their lips together. 

After a quick kiss, Magnus pulled back. “You didn’t even blush that time. So adorable.”

“Shut up,” Alec smirked and brought Magnus back to him by a hand to the back of his neck; he swallowed Magnus’ laugh. They spent another twenty minutes in the kitchen kissing when Alec heard a far away ringing and pulled back from Magnus. “Phone?”

“Not mine.” Alec pulled back and shook his head, Magnus pointed down the hallway, “Bedroom floor, I’m sure.”

Alec nodded and left to grab his phone. Magnus picked up the forgotten cup and carried both cups back to his room. He had to smile at the picture of Alec sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed with the phone in his ear. 

“Max, you need to calm down.” Alec looked up as Magnus came in and stared at him with no shirt on and two cups of coffee. “Max, stop crying. I can’t understand you with the crying. Come on buddy?” He had to smile when Magnus sat on the floor shoulder to shoulder with him; he gladly accepted the coffee this time. “Max put an adult on the phone.”

Magnus pulled the coffee cup out of Alec’s hand; he wouldn’t be drinking it any time soon; he picked up his hand and entwined their fingers while Alec closed his eyes and spoke on the phone. 

“Jace, what the hell happened?” Alec put his head on Magnus’ shoulder and just nodded, “Yeah, you know Max is only nine, right? He’s sensitive and small for his age.” He squeezed his eyes shut, “Well if you knew they you shouldn’t have done it. Put Max back on.” Magnus just sipped his coffee and played with his thumb on the back of Alec’s hand, offering any comfort he could. “Max, do me a favor? Listen to Jace when he says he’s sorry and accept it. But make sure you make him pay for it.” Alec smiled with a small laugh. “Listen to me, Max, you guys, are coming home tomorrow, and I will see you in time for bed.” Alec looked at his hand locked in Magnus’. “Yeah, buddy, I love you too. Yeah, yeah bye.” Alec clicked his phone off and threw it on the floor a little way away. 

“What did Jace did to Max?”

“Jace, Simon, and Luke were playing with a football and Max wanted to play. Jace threw the ball as if he was throwing to Simon and it hit him in the chest and knocked him over.”

Magnus frown, “Really?”

“Jace always rough houses with Max and then he’ll cry and no one can calm him down, so they call me. Something happens at school; they call me. They call me for everything.” Alec kept his eyes on their joined hands. “He doesn’t get it and I have to step up for everything. I can’t even have morning coffee with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Magnus smiled at him but Alec wasn’t even paying attention. He was just speaking from the heart and let it flow.

“Izzy and Clary are up there and no one can get him to calm down They have to call me.” 

Magnus sat his coffee down and picked up the cup with black and passed it to Alec who took it as if he was in a robot mode. “Well, now you are having coffee with your boyfriend.”

Alec finally looked up as Magnus squeezed his hand. “What?”

“Well, you called me your boyfriend first so I thought I would do it second.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec before he could overthink anything.


	6. CHAPTER SIX – DAY SEVENTY-THREE TO SEVENTY-FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has issues with his family and goes to Magnus for support.

“Will, you are kidding me? Right?” Jace, Will, and Jem were rounded together in the bullpen area of their cubes. Alec was at his weekly staff meeting with Tessa and Magnus had taken a call on the fourth floor, he was going to be gone away. They had at least an hour until they had company again. 

“Believe me, Jace. I was there too.”

“Alec and Magnus were out together. No.” Jace shook head. “No, I don’t believe it. Alec doesn’t hang out with people from work. He barely hangs out with me anymore.”

“Uhm.”

“What?” Jace asked they were apparently hiding something from him. 

Will and Jem shared a look, neither want to say anything. “Is Alec gay?”

“What?” Jace rolled back slightly, but it caught on his jacket and flipped, tossing him to the side. His eyes went wide and he stood up, looking between Will and Jem. “What?” He repeated. 

“I clearly saw Alec and Magnus holding hands.” Will always thought Alec was cold hearted but he never knew he wasn’t straight, he never gave any indication of not liking anything but his job. 

Jace sighed, “Yes, he’s gay but you guys can’t say anything. I would literally die by Alec’s hand.”

Will and Jem just sat there. “I knew it.” Jem smirked, “I always knew he had to love something other than his job.”

“Hey,” Jace hissed at them, “That’s my brother your talking about.”

“What are you idiots doing?” Alec called from the entryway. Will and Jem were huddled together while Jace stood over them. “Are there no tickets to run down?” He didn’t know what they were talking about but he didn’t want to know either. 

“Yeah, I gotta run upstairs.” Jace grabbed his phone and hit Alec on the arm as he went by. 

“And you two?” Alec sounded pissed off and he was, he didn’t like getting his ass handed to him by his boss. 

They both nodded and went back to their computers. 

“Hey, Alec.” Magnus came up behind him, he hit his arm the same manner as Jace but handed him his notebook, “Tessa, stopped me outside. You left this in her office.”

“Thanks.” He grabbed the book and left without a word further. “Get to work, people.” He yelled over the wall before he slammed his office door. 

Magnus frowned, “What the hell did you two do?”

“Talked to Jace to much.”

“Well yeah, that is a problem of ours.” Will pipped up after Jem, both cracking large smiles. 

Magnus smirked, “So you two are getting everyone in trouble.” 

With that, the phone rang, and Jem picked it up. The day picked up from then and it was off to the races. No one had a moment to break until lunch and even then it was tough. Today hey had to take it in shifts. Jem, Will, and Jace told Magnus they were taking the first lunch and leaving the help desk to him and Alec; whom still had not left his office in the entire three hours since he slammed the door. 

Magnus leaned back in his chair while the phone was silent for the first time all day. He was exhausted, he and Alec barely slept Friday night and spent all of Saturday the same way they did on Friday night. They only left on Saturday night to get dinner and stop by Alec’s place so he could shower and freshen up before going back to Magnus’ for the night. They spent Saturday night the same way as Friday. It was a long weekend of lots of talking and lots of making out. Magnus couldn’t complain but now he was exhausted. 

Magnus closed his eyes with his head back just thinking about the moments in Alec’s house. Alec led him in and threw his keys on the kitchen table with his wallet and phone, it was messy but a family messy. He enjoyed the little touches of the family living there. It was a whole new side of Alec, a side not many people got to see and it was only a week in and Alec was willing to show it to him. Alec grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, past the first to doors and into his room. He just announced it was his room and dropped his hand to pull out some new clothes. Magnus smiled and watched him; he shocked him that they both felt so comfortable around each other. He called his name and pulled him into a quick kiss. When he let him go, Alec smiled and left for the shower giving Magnus time to wander around Alec’s room with all the pictures of his family; his favorite was of Alec with Max; both had huge smiles. Alec had Max up in the at his chest; it was the type of picture that you didn’t know someone was taking. 

“What are you doing?”

Magnus opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend who was staring down at him. “Daydreaming.”

“You should be working.” Alec rested his shoulder on the cube wall, he was trying not to smile but his day started off bad from the time Max woke up, fighting him on going to school then an irate user went to Tessa to complain about the help desk not picking up the help desk phone. Alec had explained that if all the techs were on the floor then the call would go unanswered and there was a reason an email they could send issues to. Tessa agreed with him but he still got yelled at for it. 

Magnus held out his hand; he wanted Alec to take his hand. Alec sighed and looked at his outstretched, “Mag-“

“Alexander.” Magnus left his hand out to him.

Alec took his hand with his opposite one and entwined their fingers. 

“What happened?” Magnus squeezed his hand. 

“Max was a nightmare. He didn’t want to go to school because he wanted to stay with me. He missed me.” Alec moved to sit on his desk; Magnus moved his hand to Alec’s thigh. He followed his boyfriend’s movement by placing his hand on his. “Tessa got a negative report and I got in trouble for it.”

“Who was at fault?”

“No one. It was an unanswered telephone with a user who refused to send in an email request.”

“Yet, you take the heat.” Magnus subconsciously began moving his thumb along the top of Alec’s thigh. 

“Part of the job.” Alec sighed, he was just as exhausted as he looked. “I enjoyed our weekend but maybe next time a little more sleep.”

Magnus laughed at that, he put his head back on his chair again, still massaging his boyfriend’s leg. “I would have to agree, but it was damn fun.” Magnus stood up in a flash then, bringing himself up close to Alexander. “Alexander, we need to do it again.” 

Alec sighed and put his hand on Magnus’ chest, he wanted to push him away but he couldn’t. “You really can’t call me that here.”

“But I love the look in your eyes when I say it.”

Alec did push him back then, “Not here.”

Magnus willingly went back but held onto his hand, “I’m still on my mission to get you to be part of the team instead of just taking all the hits for the team.” 

“You do that. I’m heading upstairs for a working lunch with Tessa, send Jace up when he gets back then take a lunch.” Alec went to leave but he couldn’t; he turned around to face Magnus. “Magnus.” He waited for Magnus to look at him. “Thank you. I’ll call you later.”

Magnus nodded and took a seat in his chair again while Alec walked away. 

~~~

“Alec!” Max turned while at the table with Clary trying to do his homework. 

Jace and Alec walked in the door, “Hey, buddy.” Jace went to Clary for a kiss on her lips and the top of Max’s head. 

Alec threw his keys and wallet on the table and looked down at Max, “Whatcha working on?”

“Reading with Clary.” Max bounced in his chair, “We are almost done. I’m hungry.”

“Izzy’s getting pizza on the way home,” Jace answered taking a seat next to Clary, he quietly talking to her about his day. She went about nodding. 

Alec scrunched up his face, “Izzy is picking up dinner. We have leftovers from last night.”

“I promised Max pizza after Saturday.”

Alec nodded, “We worked together all day and you couldn’t mention it.”

“I would have but you were either locked in your office or in Tessa’s office.” Jace stayed in the seat, with an arm around Clary while she spoke with Max, “What was that about anyway?”

“Lack of sleep, the fight…” Alec pointed to Max, “And getting yelled at by Tessa for an irate user.”

Jace stood then, “Why didn’t you tell us?” He walked around the table to stand with his brother. 

Alec grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge; he was beyond exhausted and skipping dinner so he could go to bed early seemed like a grand idea. “Jace, the user complained no one answered the phone but refused to send an email request. What good would it do to tell the team that?” He put the bottle down on the counter aware that Max and Tessa were watching them now. “It was no one’s fault.”

“But you got yelled at; you should have told us.” Jace sighed, “Alec, you shouldn’t hold all that in.”

“Its part of my job.”

“To what, not be apart of our team?” Jace’s voice elevatored slightly.

“You are the second person to say that to me today.” Alec meant to speak under his breath; he was too exhausted to deal with him. 

“What?” Clary spoke up then. 

“I know. Okay, I know.” Alec’s breathing pitched. “I get it, I’m not a team player but I can’t always be a team player, Jace. I am the boss and sometimes I take the hits for the team. Not all they need to be advertised to the team. There is nothing that you, Will, Jem, or Magnus can do to change things.” He felt his anger rise, “When it is important enough or changeable then I will let the team know.”

Izzy showed up then with three pizzas and breadsticks; she always went overboard because she felt pizza was an excellent cold breakfast. They set the table and ate as a family. Alec got Max his pizza and milk then sat next to the boy; he had missed him. 

“Alec?” Max smiled up at his brother. 

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Can I share with you?” He smiled at him when Max nodded; Alec made a small show of stealing a breadstick. 

“Alec, what did you do all weekend?” Max asked with a mouth full of pizza and chocolate milk. 

“Or who?” Jace smirked with a whisper to Clary who smirked back at him. 

Alec looked up at Jace, “What?” He caught the look between his siblings; even Clary seemed to be aware of it. “What did you say, Jace?”

“I said or who.” 

“Jace.” Alec stood up then, “You have been on my case all day, what is your deal?”

Simon showed up then, coming in from the back door and heading straight for Izzy, “Hey guys?”

“Perfect timing, Simon. You stopped Alec from yelling at Jace.” Izzy smirked at him, winking when he pulled back from his welcome kiss. 

“Max, honey.” Clary stood up with him, “Let’s take this in the living room. You can watch TV with dinner tonight.”

“But Alec…” Max looked at his big brother. 

“It’s okay buddy. Go with Clary; I’ll be in there in a minute.” Alec got down on his knees to see eye to eye with him. “Listen, tonight after bath time I will read you two books. How about that?” He seemed to cheer up at that, following Clary carrying his plate with Clary holding onto his chocolate milk. 

“Alec, you have been beyond annoying for a while now. What is going on?” Izzy looked really concerned for her brother, she nudged Simon and tilted her head towards the door Clary just left out of. Simon got the hint and grabbed some pizza before leaving. “You barely speak to us anymore about anything or without being mad.”

Alec shook his head, “My problem?” He chuckled, “You want to know what my problem is? Not everyone around here is pulling their weight and it's exhausting having to pick up the slack for everyone else.”

“Alec-“

“Stop.” Alec hit his hand on the table just hard enough to rattle the plates. “You asked, so now just listen. We agreed on a schedule for Max and I’m the only one who's keeping it. It is getting hard, Izzy. How many times have you called me in the last few months to get Max after school because you have plans? How many times do I have to stay home because you-” Alec pointed to Jace, “-need a new date night with Clary? You live together, we all live together. Simon practically lives here too and it’s all okay for all of you to drop Max whenever you want for your boyfriend or girlfriend because I’m always here.”

“Alec, if you wanted to date then you ask us.”

“How Izzy? Two to three days a week you are calling me because you can’t get Max from school. Do you know how expensive after-school programs are? Mom and dad don’t spend that much money and I can’t really afford that right now, none of us can that’s why we have this schedule.” 

Jace decided this was the point to defend him and Clary, “Listen Clary and I need our couple time. Its just one night a week.”

“What about my time?” Alec was fuming; they asked what his problem was but then they weren’t listening. “You were all out of town and I still couldn’t enjoy my time because someone had to hurt Max and no other adult could soothe him. You had to call me.” Alec sighed in anger; Magnus was right, he was burning out and taking it out on his family. How did someone he had only known for the last few months pick up on his stress better than his own family who knew everything about him? Not everything, he thought, they didn’t know about Magnus yet. “I couldn’t even enjoy coffee for one day alone. I got over 15 text messages with questions about Max; you guys were only gone for less than three days!”

Izzy turned red then; it was all her. “I tried everything he just wouldn’t calm down and I didn’t know what else to do. I’m not like you, Alec, you are a natural with Max and he wanted you.”

“When did he start asking for me?” Alec knew he was asking a trick question; he knew the answer without them answering, the answer was Friday night. 

Jace sighed, “Alec.’

“When? Friday night?” Alec lost all his steam, the looks on their faces told him everything he needed to know. “I’m a natural Izzy because I’ve been doing it my entire life. I have taken care of you and Jace, and I’ve been taking care of Max since he was three.” He brushed his hand through his hair roughly, pulling at the edges. “Max could be my son, and I love him to death. He’s the reason I work so hard. You guys make fun of me because I don’t open up at work or am too professional but I’ve had no choice. I have to be.” He was trying not to cry now; he was too emotional. “I can’t risk losing my job; I have to be good at it because I have to keep it. You think I like working as much as I do, as hard as I do. I hate it, but I have to.”

“Big brother-”

“I wasn’t alone, Izzy.” He was deflating fast, “I wasn’t alone.” He wanted that thought to sink in for them; he wasn’t alone that early in the morning on a weekend morning.

“What?” Izzy heard the words but the actual message seemed lost to her. Jace arched an eyebrow and looked at her; Alec mused Jace got the meaning behind his words. 

“I wasn’t alone on Saturday.” If he was going to tell his family, then it might as well have been in that moment. He was so exhausted from everything. The lack of sleep all weekend didn’t help but it had been a long time coming. Working 7-5pm every night, coming home to help Max with his homework, bath, and then bedtime. Then do it on repeat every day. The weekends weren’t much better. Max was too attached to him; he knew that was his fault. It appeared nothing he had been doing had been helping. Only making them worse. “I couldn’t even make it through one cup of coffee with my boyfriend.” 

The room went silent, Jace looked to Izzy then back to his brother. When Jace left the help desk earlier he called Izzy about what Will and Jem had said, they decided to talk to him because they both knew Alec would be upset about people at work talking about him but more importantly, they wanted to know if it was true. They had their answer. 

Alec was so exhausted and defeated, “Maryse and Robert want Max in Europe.” He could feel his emotions just pouring out; he could have cried. “Maybe-” He instantly felt like dying. “Maybe, this isn’t working.”

“They can’t have him.” 

All three siblings turned to Clary who was standing in the doorway; she was in front of Simon who had his hand on Max’s shoulder who was next to Clary; both Simon and Max had confusion on their faces. No one had noticed them enter the room.

“They can’t have him.” She repeated. “We are a family and I don’t care what it takes. Working out a new schedule or whatever.” She shook her head with vigor, long red curls flowing with the movement. “But they can’t have him. Max is not leaving this family for two parents who don’t even remember his birthday.” She looked Alec straight on, “I’m sorry we haven’t been helping like we should have been. Jace and I got a little selfish lately but that’s going to change. We will work this out as a family.” She turned to Jace then, “Jace, listen to your brother. Alec has done everything for this family and he’s getting burnt out, can you see it in his face?”

“Why does Alec have a boyfriend?” Max’s little voice filled the small room, echoing off the silent walls,

Jace sighed then; no one was ready for that conversation. 

It was almost comical what Alec felt in this moment, the wreck that was his family and still Max was so innocent. “Come here.” Alec bent down and scooped him up into his arms, taking him out of the kitchen; pushing passed, Simon and Clary. He moved the abandoned pizza and chocolate milk, Max’s two favorite food groups. 

“Alec, I don’t understand.” 

“I know buddy.” Alec put him down when they reached his room, dropping him with a bounce in the center of his queen size bed. He got down with him, propping himself up on his elbow. He ran his hand down Max’s hair to his elbow. “You remember Magnus?”

“He helped me with my reading. I like him.”

“Yeah, he did help you and I like him too.” Alec smiled, “He’s my boyfriend.” He brushed Max’s hair again. “You know how Jace has Clary. And Izzy has Simon.” Alec waited for Max to nod. “Well, I have Magnus.”

“I like Magnus.”

“I do too.” Jace walked into the room and laid on the other side of the bed, mimicking Alec’s postures. “He’s great with computers and making everyone feel at ease.” 

Alec looked to Jace while continuing his brushing of Max’s hair. 

“I still haven’t met him yet,” Izzy called from her place at the door, she came in and sat on the edge of the bed. “Listen, I have something to say.” She waited until they were all looking at her. “First, we re-work the schedule.” Izzy squeezed Max’s chest and pulled him to her, caused Alec to drop his hand. “Second, I get to meet Magnus.”

“Me too!” Max announced. Izzy laughed and just hugged him. Alec rolled over onto his back to try and breath, it wasn’t going so well. 

~~~

Alex didn’t know what he was doing other than he had put Max to bed, which was horrible because Max kept asking questions about if Magnus was moving in, and did they kiss like Jace and Clary because they were gross to the nine-year-old. At which point Alec declared he needed air and left the house, tonight had been tense and he needed some fresh air. Before he could blink, he was in front of Magnus’ door, knocking. He heard the meow before the door opened, Chairman Meow was close. 

Magnus tilted his head and pulled the door back while stepping aside. Alec entered bending down to pet the cat before he ran down the hall. Magnus shut the door and just watched him. Alec stood up to face his boyfriend, whose head was still tilted just staring at him. He stepped up to him then tilting his head the other way and in for a kiss. It felt so natural when Magnus reach behind his head to play in his hair. 

Magnus pulled back first, “Not that I mind but what’s going on?”

Alec bent his head forward to rest on Magnus’ chest for a moment; he needed to breathe. “I have to explain to a nine-year-old what it meant for a guy to have a boyfriend. By the way, kissing is gross.” Alec stepped back. 

“Not all kissing.”

“Apparently when you are nine all kissing is gross.” 

Magnus laughed at him, “You staying around for a bit tonight?”

“Yeah, I think so. I put Max to bed and I needed out.” Alec relaxed into Magnus again, “I’m sorry. I should have called but I wasn’t planning on coming here. I was just going for a drive and ended up here.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist and pulled him back towards his bedroom, “I don’t mind. That’s the fun part of relationships. You get to drop by randomly.”

“The bedroom?” Alec lifted an eyebrow at him. He found himself hard to smile earlier but now in front of Magnus with his little antics he couldn’t help but smile. 

“The bedroom-” Magnus turned around to take a few steps backward, “-is the most intimate room in the whole house.” He pulled Alec to him for a quick kiss, just a brush of their lips. “What better place for intimate conversation than in the bedroom.”

“Intimate conversation, huh?”

“Yeah,” Magnus pulled back, all the way back; he made eye contact with his boyfriend. “I want to know the entire conversation with your siblings that led to Max saying kissing is gross.”

Alec stepped forward which Magnus stepped back; they continued that way until Magnus’ knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. 

“Shoes and shirt must go. Pants optional.” Magnus spoke amongst Alec’s laughter. 

“I can’t be staying that long.” Alec did kick off his shows but left his shirt, and pants on. Magnus used his hands to slide up the bed while Alec crawled on his knees to meet at the head of the bed. 

Magnus rested his back on the headboard and waited for Alec to come to him, which he was; coming up to him on his knees. He smirked when Alec reached his mouth; the kiss was slow and gentle. Moving his knees to straddle Magnus’ waist. Alec rested his hands on the top of the headboard. Magnus had to pull back with great effort. “This is intimate.” Magnus rubbed his hands on the back of Alec’s thighs across his butt and up to rest on his hips. 

“You said it first.”

“I also said shirtless,” Magnus smirked, his eyes couldn’t stop staring at Alec. 

Alec removed himself from Magnus and sat on the bed next to him; shoulder to shoulder. “I got angry at my siblings tonight.” Magnus mimicked their hand-holding from the weekend before, intertwining and massaging with his thumb. “Just like you said I would.”

“I didn’t want that to happen.”

“I know.” Alec smiled at him, “But you knew it was going to and I saw it happening before my eyes but I couldn’t stop it. Jace was just egging me on and then Izzy got involved. I told them about us.” He had to look down then; much the same manner as before. “Well, not really. I announced I had a boyfriend but Max didn’t understand so I had to make him understand. I asked him if he remembers you. He likes you.”

“So he’s okay?” Magnus questioned, trying to get Alec to look at him. 

“Yeah, sort of.” Alec looked at him and they locked eyes. The other question was in Magnus’ eyes. “He seemed to understand when Izzy, Jace, and I were talking to him but then he cornered me with questions at bath time. He asked if you were moving in.” Alec laughed with Magnus. 

“Man, he must really like me.” Magnus brought their link hands up to rest on his stomach. 

“You really wowed him with your reading skills.” Alec threw his head back against the headboard. “You wowed Jace with your computer skills.”

Magnus snorted, “That’s impressive. The blonde wonder is wowed by me.”

“The blonde wonder?” Alec choked on his laugh. “Will and Jem. I’m assuming.”

“Me actually, to his face.” Magnus closed his eyes and rested his head next to his boyfriend. “Jace was having a very douchebag moment about three weeks ago. We had a moment.”

“How did I not know about this?” Alec spoke with a laugh, “Blond wonder. I am not letting this one go.”

Magnus learned his head to the side, resting on Alec’s shoulder, the calm was settling, “You know how there are things you don’t tell the team because it's not a big deal?” He waited for Alec’s nod, “This was one of the things for the team. The three of us dealt with the blonde wonder just fine.”

Silence settled around them, them sitting there resting against one another with Magnus’ thumb still running circles on Alec’s hand. Chairman Meow came in at some point and nestled into Magnus’ side. He didn’t know how long it had been but he knew he had to get Alec going, Magnus forced himself to speak up, “Alec, you should go unless you plan on sleeping here tonight.”

He nodded, but he didn’t want to go. He had to though, Max would need help getting on the bus in the morning and he would need work clothes. Alec slowly let go of Magnus’s hand and slid to the side of the bed. It didn’t take him long to pull on his Nike’s, like everything he owns, they were warned in and a perfect fit. He took a second with his elbows on his knees. So many thoughts had come crashing down on him with the idea of going home, it was odd at Magnus’, all of the worries didn’t seem to exist but now he had to go home and they crashed around him like his own personal rain cloud. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Magnus stood in front of him, reaching for his hand. “There will be a point when you can stay the night and not worry about Max, and we will get there. I promise.” The walk to the door was short and per their normal, Magnus did the small talk.

Alec pulled back on Magnus’ hand when they reached the door. He wanted a moment longer, “Magnus.”

“Listen,” Magnus cut him off, “You need to go home and be there for Max. Work out whatever you need to but Friday night until Saturday afternoon, you are mine. I have plans for you.” Alec nodded, he didn’t think he would get another word in any way. “Now, go. Text me when you get home.” Magnus leaned in for a kiss, Alec pushed back against him and Magnus had to physically step back, or he knew he was going to be dragging Alec back to his room.

Magnus shut the door behind Alec with a gentle click of the lock; he had to muster the nerve to not call him back in. He really wanted Alec to come back but that was still too soon and too much had happened for him in the last few hours, it would not have been good for their relationship. It was strange they only been dating for just over a week, their first date counted as day one to him, they felt so natural and old. Magnus felt calm around Alec and he found himself not thinking of New York as much. He found himself searching through his phone to find exciting things to do in Michigan because he wanted to experience all of those things with Alec. Part of his heart lurched when he thought of the fact that he also told Alec about his mother and her death; that was usually a well-kept secret. With Alec, he had offered up that secret free of charge and nothing was ever free. 

He had just made it to some link about an island that Michigan is known for, some old fort that seemed like a family favorite. He was just hitting save to the link when a message drop-down appeared then. 

Home. See you bright and early tomorrow.

Magnus Bane couldn’t keep his smile off his face and that was when he decided it would be a good time to go to bed. All smiles.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN – DAY EIGHTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content in this chapter.

“AlleeCc!” Max sat on the floor of Alec’s bedroom, whining for the last hour because he wanted to go with him to see Magnus. By a miracle from the angel, he got Izzy and Jace to agree he needed Friday night to himself. It had been a tense few days since his mild meltdown yet things appeared to be working back to what they had been in the years past, everyone was in their routine, however, tonight Max was having none of it. He wanted Alec and he wasn’t going to be happy for anyone if he didn’t get him. Jace only made the situation worse when Jace mentioned Magnus was part of the Friday night plan. Max was even more determined to go, he liked Magnus and seemed to become obsessed with him ever since Monday. Alec just glared at Jace and told him to leave the room while he dealt with Max. He had tried everything with the little boy and he was on the verge of making him late, it was date night and the traffic from his house to Magnus’ apartment was going to be a nightmare if he wanted much longer. 

Alec walked around the whining child as he went into his closet and got new clothes, then he changed into a pair of faded blue jeans with a deep gray t-shirt which was the perfect fit of not being tight but still defined all of his muscles in the right way. Working out was Alec’s stress relief which he made into a family effect with Izzy, Jace, and sometimes even Max; when he wasn’t running around just to run around. 

He sat on the edge of his bed to put on his boots when Max grabs his opportunity, and crawled on his knees to him, hanging onto Alec’s knees to get right in his face. “Alec, please!” He had tears in his face that he had been working on for at least 30 minutes but Alec had stayed strong; however, he knew he was losing that battle and fast. He needed to get out of the house before he either took the child with him or called Magnus to him. 

“Max.” Alec stood up, gripping him under his arms and bringing Max up with him. “Calm down. You are going to make yourself sick.” He was silently sending Izzy and Jace messages with his mind to come take Max from him but no one was answering his telepathy, it was all a wasted effort. “Listen, to me.”

“No, take me with you.”

“Max, I can’t do that. Tonight, I am going out with Magnus for some adult time.”

“Call Magnus, ask him if I can come.”

Picking him up was a bad idea, Alec just realized his mistake when he tried to set Max on the bed and he clings to him for dear life, wrapping his arms around his neck which buried his little head between Alec’s neck and shoulder; his little legs wrapped around his waist. Alec knew if he released his hand the child would not have slipped and stayed glued to him. Alec kept a hand around Max, keeping him in there with his other hand running up and down Max’s back, trying and failing to soothe him.

“Call him,” Max whined again. “Magnuuussss.”

Alec couldn’t do that; he knew Magnus would say yes; he knew how deeply Alec feels for Max and Magnus would do what Max wanted to make him happy. Alec had to remind himself that he needed time with Magnus. He needed time to relax and recharge, or he would blow up even worse next time. His siblings were great and they always rallied around one another but would that always be the case if he kept losing his cool.

“Max, I am not calling Magnus and I am not taking you with me.” 

The words didn’t help, only made the situation worse. Max was full on crying right now. He was breaking the tradition and Alec knew it, so did Max. Jace and Clary have always had Friday nights, while Izzy and Simon typical claimed the same night, so that meant Alec and Max spent it together after work and school. Tonight, was a break from that, Izzy and Simon were staying in while Jace and Clary went out. They had left already and that just left him but Max was making it hard to even step out of his bedroom let alone out of the house. 

Alec went to his table and grabbed his wallet and cellphone, shoving each in a pocket. He called for Izzy went he hit the hallway and her response sent him down the stairs. 

“Iz, you gotta help here.” He called to his sister. 

Izzy looked up from her place on the couch with Simon, “Max!” she called to him but he didn’t even move.

“Max, look what Simon brought over, some new movies.” She stood up and replaced Alec’s hand to rub his back. Max had always been bad when he was apart from Alec but he had never been this bad before. “He got the new spider-man.” She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Come on; you’ve been asking for this movie for ages.” She smiled at him when he lifted his head to look at her. “I’ll make popcorn and put M&Ms in it to melt just the way we like.”

Max lifted his head and looked from Izzy to Alec. Alec could clearly see the debate going on, he shifted then and leaned farther away from Alec. Izzy reached up and took Max to set him on the floor. Max didn’t step away from either of them but at least he was on the ground, thought Alec. 

“Big brother, you might want to change your shirt. Max cried on you.” She pointed up at him. 

Alec pulled the shirt away to look and sighed; Max had, of course, cried all over his shoulder. “Damn it.”

“Language.” Max and Izzy said at the same time. Max giggled and the fight had been won, he was distracted. 

Alec shook his head and made a dash back to his bedroom, this time into a deep navy-blue shirt. His phone beeped with a text from Magnus. Ha paused long enough to tell him ‘Max problems, Leaving now.’ He got a ‘winky face’ emoji back. He went and kissed Max on the top of his head, who was no so engrossed in Spider-Man that he didn’t even look at him leave. Izzy smiled at her brother with that knowing look. 

The drive over had been painful; he really wanted to just be there and stop worrying about Max which didn’t combine well with Friday night traffic. 

All the pain and annoyance from the day seemed to disappear as Magnus opened his door and allowed Alec access to his apartment. It appeared to be custom now that Alec bent down to pet Chairman Meow before greeting Magnus, the cat allowed him to pet him twice before running off to wherever his favorite napping spot was for the moment. Alec arched an eyebrow at Magnus frowning after the cat. 

“Jealous?” Alec smirked, stepping up to his boyfriend; kissing him before Magnus could respond. The kiss lasted longer than Alec had intended, he wanted it to be a welcome kiss but Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist which made him lose control of time and just stay in the moment of kissing him. When they finally did pull back from the playful welcome kiss each was breathless. “Hi.”

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus pulled away from him then, “No, I am not jealous.”

Alec smirked but didn’t move from his place in the entryway, “Are we going out?”

“We are staying in tonight.” Magnus winked at Alec at his raised eyebrow, “I have a perfectly good couch which you got to see for a bit and a wonderful television.” He pointed down to his feet, “Shoes off, we are ordering in.”

Alec followed orders and removed his shoes then followed to where Magnus had wandered off to; the tiny kitchen. “No pizza.” He had his share of pizza at home. 

“Speaking of pizza, what was the deal with Max?” Magnus pulled out his Chinese menu and held it up for Alec’s approval then he looked it over to decide what to get. 

Alec stepped in closer to look at the menu as well; he knew the place he was ordering from. A dive on the outside but fantastic food on the inside; their customer service was lacking a lot but the food made up for it. Alec pointed at the general chicken, “He didn’t want me to leave. Then Jace said ‘have fun with Magnus’ with a stupid wink and that sent Max down a new road. He was crying, asking me to call you. So I could ask if he could come with.”

Magnus shut the menu and grabbed his phone out of his pocket to order but he turned to focus on Alec first, “You know Max is always welcome.”

“No, he isn’t, there are times when he needs to stay home.” Alec sighed, it really did pain him now, “I need my time away and it will be good for him. He’s too clingy to me and he needs to know he can relay on Jace and Izzy.”

“Alec, he’s just a boy and in time he will understand but right now you dating and being gone is very new to him. He’s used to you always being the one to do everything. It’s just going to take some time for him to work it out in his own way.” 

Alec stepped up, backing Magnus into the counter, “How did you get so smart about children?” He teased with a smile.

“I’ve been listening to you. You love him, and yes, Max is always welcome. You are also right; you need your time away as well. There is a good compromise; you just need to find it.” Magnus pushed on Alec’s chest when came in closer, smirking at his look; Magnus brought his phone up to dial the number for the Chinese place. 

Alec satisfied with the situation, left the kitchen and went back to the living room, shrugging out of his light jacket to toss on the armchair as he went to take a seat on the couch. He was still exhausted from the long week, he was forced to work early and the late rotation Wednesday and Thursday because Will had called in sick which just made a long week even longer. Monday night after leaving Magnus’, he couldn’t go straight home, so he drove for a bit, making it home late which meant another night with little sleep. He had a lot of pent-up energy from the excitement for going out with Magnus again but he could feel his energy wavering now that he was in a peaceful atmosphere. He sat back on the couch which allowed him to rest his head on the back of the sofa; closing his eyes. He felt Magnus sit next to him but didn’t open his eyes, just sighed when Magnus put his hand on his which were resting on his thighs. 

“Long week.” Magnus’ whisper caused Alec to open his eyes; he was much closer then Alec realized. He turned his head to the side to stare at him, Magnus’ beautiful eyes staring back at him. Those green-gold soulful eyes that carried a hint of a smile. It was a statement, not a question, Magnus was there with him, he saw all the pains Alec had to go through this week both at work and home. He had offered to stay late with him but both days Alec said no and dismissed him. Magnus knew not to be hurt by the dismissal at work; Alec was working and working hard. He was used to just doing it and didn’t know what to do when someone offered help, Magnus knew all that but it still didn’t stop him from feeling bad for his boyfriend. He did get one kiss, it had taken a lot of effort but Thursday afternoon, Magnus had forgotten his phone and went back to get it. Alec was alone in his office which was perfect for him. Magnus went in and around the desk before Alec could get his question out and kissed him softly, just a touch really. He shook his forgotten phone with a smile and was gone. No words were needed, just a quick, I’m thinking of you and then gone. All either of them needed.

Alec just held his gaze, “Hi.”

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus rested his head on the couch to match Alec’s position. “You suddenly look tired.”

He looked at the ceiling then, “There is something relaxing about you. I just instantly calm.”

“I like that effect; it will help me when I take your clothes off later.” 

Alec snorted then, looking back at his boyfriend. “You really don’t need that much help.”

It was Magnus’ turn to snort with laughter, “I’ll remember that. But now, let's find a movie to watch with dinner.” He pulled the remote from the end table and pulled up Netflix and the banter began there. They spent the next twenty minutes waiting for food and bantering about which show to watch. They finally settled on a superhero movie and when Magnus asked if it was about staring at guys in tight spandex, he noted with a huge laugh that Alec didn’t say no. 

Their Chinses food arrived twenty minutes into the movie and they spent the rest of the two-hour movie; eating, talking, and laughing. Chairman Meow joined them shortly after the food arrives to steal a few bits of Alec’s chicken then circle over his jacket. Magnus gave the cat a dirty look which Alec had to smirk at. Magnus was jealous of how the cat had taken an instant liking to Alec with little regard to his feelings but he would never voice that opinion to his boyfriend, not that he had to Alec already knew it and just smiled at him.

The movie ended but Alec made Magnus watch to the end, the extra scenes were important he said but Magnus didn’t see how since he never watched the others and didn’t really understand their connection but he let the credits roll than with the extras. The movie finally ended, extra scenes and all, so Magnus got up to clean up their Chinese which they had to eat out of the cartons, according to Alec was the best way to have Chinese. Magnus had to agree it was a new experience and he enjoyed doing the things Alec liked. He was learning more and more every second and dragging more of Alec’s hidden personality to the surface, he was going to complete his mission soon and he knew it. 

Alec turned off the television and made his way to stand in the dining room, watching Magnus in the small kitchen. “What do you live in a tiny apartment if you have money for more?” The question just slipped out. 

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I was going to stay.” Magnus looked at Alec then, the rest of his clean up efforts forgotten. “I have left New York so fast I almost regretted it so I got a short-term lease to start and was going to look at somewhere else later.”

“Oh.” Alec started playing with the edge of his shirt, “You still won’t tell me why you left New York.”

“It’s not important.” Magnus stepped up to him but Alec didn’t look up. “I extend my lease so I could have more time to look for a different place.”

He did look up then, “Are you going to stay?” Another slip for him. He was taken aback by Magnus’ honestly, he shouldn’t have been but something ached for a second. 

“Yes, I decided that before us but defiantly yes now.” He put his hands on Alec’s shoulder, moving them to his neck. “Yes.” He whispered before leaning into a kiss but it was short lived. “I really can’t keep my lips off you.”

“I’m not complaining.” Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ waist, playing with the spot just about his belt and under his shirt. His bare skin was so soft to Alec and he couldn’t keep himself from wanting to play with it. 

“Can you stay the night?” 

The question popped out with such speed Alec almost didn’t hear it. He stared at Magnus, his eyes wander over his entire face. Taking him in, all of him. For a moment he noticed that his eyes weren’t smiling, he was asking in all seriousness. “Do you want me to?”

Magnus couldn’t respond with words so he did so with his lips, leaning in for a kiss and hard. His hands found the edge of the table and pushed forward to force Alec to lean over the table at the same time Alec pulled on Magnus’ waist, keeping them locked together. Alec tried to pull back but Magnus kept in pursuit so Alec pushed back, forcing Magnus back, it seemed like a battle and both sides were winning. Finally, Magnus had to breath, he pulled back and locked eyes. “Come on; we need a bed.”

Alec smirked at Magnus’ retreat. “Still trying to get my shirt off.”

“I have a thing for abs and tattoos.” Magnus was pulled Alec by the hand, hard, he was almost in overdrive and needed to see his boyfriend shirtless. 

Alec followed without much choice, not that he would have said no anyway, “Just abs and tattoos?”

“We’ll get to the rest when pants come out.” Magnus didn’t leave room for talking after that; he slammed the bedroom door shut behind Alec and forced him against the closed door for a kiss. He put his hands on the door on either side of his head; leaning as much of him as he could against Alec. 

Alec returned the kiss in kind, pulling on Magnus’ waist, he groaned at the feeling of Magnus against him, from lips to groin. He was thankful for the kiss; he didn’t have a witty reply for Magnus’ pants comment, he really was never that clever with comebacks before, this was all new for him. He felt the blush creeping up his neck and was glad for the distraction in the kiss to hide it all. The need for air had overcome them and Alec pulled back, his head hitting the door. Magnus stepped back as far as Alec’s hands on his belt would let him, he tugged hard at Alec’s shirt. Alec took the hint and released Magnus to take his shirt off, then went for Magnus’ shirt but Magnus wouldn’t let him. 

Magnus stepped back and pulled Alec by the belt loops that Alec was so known for playing with; he went back until his knees hit his bed, he twisted then and pushed Alec on the bed. The roles seem reversed from their Monday night; Alec was pushing himself back up the bed as Magnus removed his shirt to reveal his own perfectly craved abs. He moved up the bed to straddle Alec’s waist. If Alec was hoping for a kiss, he was going to be wrong because Magnus went for Alec’s chest, kissing right in the center before moving to the side to pay attention to Alec’s nipple. Alec pushed his hands through Magnus’ hair, groaning with the slight pressure from his bit. 

“Fuck.” Alec couldn’t get his breathing under control nor did he. 

Magnus smirked up at him, having released his nipple. “Not yet, but soon.” He went to his other nipple then. 

“Magnus.” Alec tried to pull up on his head, he didn’t know if he wanted him to stop or kiss but he did have enough self-control to know he had to talk to him. “Magnus.”

Magnus finally looked up at him, “Alexander, do you not want to?” He asked the question Alec couldn’t figure out how to get out of his mouth under his haze. 

“Yes. Oh god, yes. I just-“ He lost his breath again when Magnus gave him a devilish smile. “Fuck it.” Alec gave a breathless nod and dragged Magnus up for a kiss. He didn’t really have an excuse of why they couldn’t. He wanted Magnus, and he knew Magnus wanted him. Yes, their relationship was new, but Alec needed to stop over thinking everything and just go with what felt good in the moment; Jace had told him that a million times and it was time he listened. Magnus wasn’t his first but he had never been that breathless before either; he was different than the others. 

Magnus went deep into the kiss. This was their night and their time. He vaguely heard his phone go off from his back pocket; Alec reached for the offending device as an excuse to grab his ass. He brought the phone up which kept getting louder. Magnus pulled back to look at it, Ragnor displayed on the screen. He hit the end call button and threw the phone onto the floor. 

Magnus sat up then, his hands working on his belt, tugging it open but Alec’s hands came up. “Let me.” Magnus nodded, “Stand up.” He heard the shake in Alec’s voice, Magnus knew Alec had had sex before but he could tell he wasn’t the strongest about giving orders in the bedroom. 

“You’re cute.” He responded and got off the bed where Alec followed him to the sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled him a step closer to him as he went for the zipper, tugging Magnus’ pants open. 

Magnus’ eyes went dark with lust as Alec tugged his hand pants with boxers down, they were tight and Magnus had to put his hands on his lover’s shoulders to balance him. He got his pants off and just stared at Alec, “Now you.”

“In a minute.” Alec leaned forward then, kissing the tip of Magnus who had to close his eyes, on instinct he moved a hand to Alec’s hair, massaging his head as Alec took the tip of Magnus’ penis in his mouth. 

“Alexander-“ Magnus couldn’t breath as the feeling of Alec surrounding him, “Fuck.” It was breathy and just above a whisper. He really wanted to let Alec move at his own pace but he had been dreaming about Alec since the moment he laid eyes on him in Tessa’s office on his first day but he found himself moving Alec as a faster pace with his hand that was still tangled in his hair. 

He kept a hand at the base of Magnus’ penis and the other on his ass, helping move the pace. Magnus’ tight grip on his hair and shoulder moved his pace faster and faster; Alec needed his to cum. He felt the need build in his own stomach and knew Magnus felt it; his own need making him want to get Magnus to finish first. 

“Alec-“ Magnus knew his grip was going to bruise, “I c-“ But he couldn’t say any more, Alec removed his mouth. He moved his tongue from the base to the tip, followed by his hand then down again followed by his mouth. Alec knew what he was doing and Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck.” He grunted as his released, the coil in his stomach untwisted, he couldn’t even warn him before it was too late and Alec just took it. He watched the whole scene, Alec swallowing every ribbon. He knew then Alec was more experienced then he let on. 

Alec tilted himself back then to stare up at Magnus.

“Fuck.” Magnus bent down there for a kiss; it wasn’t some light and gentle kiss. The pressure pushed Alec back into the mattress, “My turn.” He began working on Alec’s belt while continuing the kiss, only breaking long enough to help remove his pants. “Move up the bed.” Alec did as he was told, his eyes had gone completely black with need. Magnus moved up his body for another kiss but he couldn’t stay long in the kiss, Alec’s hardness was pushing into his abs and Magnus was getting turned on by the minute. He started with his hands, circling him completely. Making a few tugs which caused a low moan from Alec. He forced himself to slow down for a moment, kissing his way down Alec’s chest, stopping to spend a few minutes on his hip; kissing from one to another. 

“Magnus-“ Alec put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder while the other circled in the sheets, he had to on hold to something, his dreams didn’t live up to the real thing and he was ready to explode; his stomach getting tighter and tighter. “I-”

“Shh,” Magnus purred, “Darling, let me work.” Then in one motion, he took Alec all the way into his mouth cause Alec to arch his hips and swear low and long. Magnus used one hand to keep his hip to the bed and the other on Alec’s thigh, using just his month to complete what he wanted. He pulled back to the tip which he sucked for just a moment before going back down for another; he kept the slow pace for as long as Alec would allow. It wasn’t long as Alec twisted his hands into Magnus’ hair, he was pulling on him then cause Magnus to readjust his position to go faster. 

Alec felt like a teenage boy all over again with his quick release; he couldn’t hold on any longer. The dreams, the long days kissing, the foreplay was all too much to him, and he only lasts another few minutes under Magnus’ heavenly tongue. Alec arched up again, throwing his head swearing loud; much louder this time. 

Magnus followed Alec’s lead and swallowed everything from him. When he was done, Alec relaxed into the bed with a deep sigh; trying hard to get his breathing under control along with the rest of him. Magnus released him and quickly sat up from his lax arms, he couldn’t stop the smiled as Alec finally looked at him. 

“That was-”

“Yes, it was.” Magnus crawled up the bed then, “I’m exhausted.” He pulled on the blanket, but it would require Alec to move which seemed to take some effort, cause Magnus to playful whine until he complied. After finally get them under the blanket, Magnus relaxed on his back, taking Alec’s hand in his. 

It was at least ten minutes before Magnus couldn’t hold it in any longer, he had a question for him that he couldn’t keep himself from asking. The question had been burning him in since their first date two weeks ago and he had to ask. “Have you gone beyond oral sex?” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand, which was currently resting on his stomach above the sheet that covered them both. He felt like he knew the answer but wanted to ask. Not all gay men went beyond oral sex to penetration, so it was a fair question to ask. 

“No.” Alec shook his head, “To me, that’s a trust thing and I have never trusted anyone enough.”

Magnus turned, keeping their hands locked together, “Trust me. We’ll get there.” 

Alec turned as well to match Magnus’ position, “I already do.” He smiled when Magnus started to speak, “I don’t know why or how but I do trust you. I’ve been dreaming about sex with you for a very long time and I want to with you. Just not yet, I want to be slow with you, do it right.”

“Now that was romantic, Mr. Lightwood.” 

~~~

“Oh god, I’m coming.” Magnus pulled on his pants from the night before leaving his bedroom without a shirt on and leaving his still naked but equaled annoyed boyfriend behind. Someone was knocking on the door and not leaving so Magnus was forced to good check. “Do you know what time it is?” He argued as he opened the door, hard. 

Ragnor smirked at him, “Yeah I do.” He pushed back Magnus with Catarina and Camilla. 

Magnus went pale with three people just coming in his apartment. “What are you doing here?” He had to get them to leave before Alec came out. They couldn’t be here at the same time. Alec could not meet Camilla; he hadn’t told Alec anything yet, it was too soon. All too soon. 

“I tried calling you yesterday but you didn’t pick up.”

“So did I.” Catarina pointed out as she bent to pet the Chairman who was disturbed out of his sleep by the banging on the door. 

“I didn’t.” Camilla stood off to the side with a clear view of Magnus’ hallway and bedroom door. “But I knew you wouldn’t pick up anyway.”

“You have to leave.” Magnus was beginning to panic. He didn’t care if Ragnor and Catarina showed up unannounced but Camilla had to go. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked coming down the hallway putting a shirt on as he came, Magnus had to notice his pants weren’t zipped up all the way or buttoned. “What’s going on?”

Ragnor and Catarina had enough decency to at least looked shocked even though they both knew Magnus was into his boss, but it was Camille that worried him. 

“Alec, these are some friends from New York who dropped by.” Magnus moved to cut off Camille, “Ragnor and Catarina, I’ve told you about them.” Catarina stood up and moved closer to Ragnor, both nodding and saying their hellos. 

“What?” Camille frowned, “You didn’t tell your new boy toy about me?” She had more a sneer on her face now. 

“No.” Magnus knew he had to be honest; he felt Alec stiffen next to him. He wanted to touch him, but that would not be good with Camille, she would pick them apart.

“Of course, you didn’t. Your bed warmer not at that stage of information yet?”

“Camille, stop,” Catarina called to her. She didn’t even want her on this surprise trip but Ragnor couldn’t tell her no. They were only in town for Saturday and Sunday but still, Camilla forced herself along. 

“Camille, Alec and I are none of your business. I asked you to leave.” Magnus stepped forward; he couldn’t let her ruin his perfect night with Alec. They had woken up two other times during the night where they played around with one other, taking turns in learning every inch of the other’s body. It was the most carefree experience he had with a lover in ages and he felt himself falling deep into those blue eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m here to take you back. I’m ready to get married.” She brought her hand up to expose the engagement ring Magnus had given her on a trip to Mexico two years ago. The one he had to asked to be returned but she wouldn’t give it up; she hadn’t worn it the last few months of their relationship and now here she was wearing it for the world to see along with Alec. 

Magnus felt sick to his stomach with the cold air coming off of Alec, whose phone decided to ring then. 

Alec didn’t say a word, just went to the coffee table for the phone, thankful for something. “Yeah?” He frowned and creased his brow, “Max, buddy, stop crying.” He could feel himself start to hyperventilate with the pressure from the room with Magnus’ fiancée and Max’s hushed cries. “Yes, buddy, I’m coming home. Don’t eat what Izzy made; I’ll buy breakfast.” He almost forced himself to roll his eyes at the point. “No, I will not buy pizza. Bagels, okay?” Alec kept the phone to his ear as he pushed passed Magnus to go back to the bedroom, he needed his keys and wallet which he took out of his pocket while waiting for Magnus to come back to bed. “I’ll be home shortly.” He felt Magnus follow him. 

“Alec-“

“Fiancée?” Alec picked up his wallet and shoved it hard. He also found his socks but his shoes wherein the living room with his coat. 

“Ex-fiancée. Very much an ex.”

“She’s why you left New York.” Alec made quick work of his socks and shoving his keys in pocket. He took a second to look around the room; the bed was still a mess from them. He had spent the last few hours baring his soul to Magnus in that bed. “She’s what you didn’t want to tell me. She’s not important.”

“I left because she wouldn’t accept the breakup and I needed a new start. I needed you.” Magnus reached for him. 

Alec stepped back then, “I have to go. Izzy tried to cook for Max and he’s hungry.”

“Alexander, stop.” Magnus pushed himself in front of the door. “Listen to me.” He put his hands on either side of his head to get him to look at him. “She is my past; you are my future.”

Alec nodded, he knew but it still hurt that Magnus hadn’t mentioned that considerable detail or the fact that he wasn’t gay. “Yeah.” He couldn’t get himself to express anymore. 

“Promise me, when I call you will pick up.” Magnus felt desperate at this point; Alec had a faraway look in his eyes and the light was gone much like the first day they had met. “Please, Alexander.” 

That got his attention to focus again. “Don’t call me that.” He knew he was being harsh but something didn’t feel right and it didn’t seem as sexy as it had before. “I have to go. Max needs me.”

Magnus did the next desperate thing he knew he shouldn’t have; he pulled Alec into a kiss. He poured everything into that kiss which thankfully Alec returned, that left him with hope. Alec braced his hand on the door jamb next to Magnus and kissed him. Kissed him hard, he needed Magnus to remember him when he left so at the end of the day; he chooses him over the girl in the living room. Magnus released him with a sigh, “I will call you.”

Alec nodded and stepped back. Magnus opened the door and followed him out. Camille had taken a seat with Catarina on the couch while Ragnor stood propped against the far wall. 

“Alec has to go; his son needs him.” Magnus didn’t know why he called Max his son, but Camille wouldn’t know the difference and he trusted Catarina or Ragnor to correct him. 

Alec made quick work of his shoes and jacket. “Sorry, I couldn’t stay. If I don’t see you again, enjoy your time in Michigan.” He felt Magnus’ hand on his back and he knew he followed him into the hall to watch him go but was stopped when his hand was pulled on by Magnus. He had to face him again. Magnus quickly kissed his cheek and then pressed the elevator button for him. He got on the elevator and locked eyes with Magnus, he knew he was being stupid for getting upset but Camille had said things to upset him and he took the bait; he didn’t even know who she was or her relationship to Magnus so he couldn’t have mentally protected himself.

“I love you,” Magnus called as the doors closed. 

The confession stunned Alec but he couldn’t say or do anything but let the elevator take him down. 

Magnus wasn’t sure why he had said that he felt it but it was wrong to say it in that moment. He turned himself back to his apartment stunned to see Camille in his doorway waiting or him. He was preparing himself for battle.

It was time to take the devil down a peg and send her packing back to New York. He just wished Alec was here to witness this; maybe he could get Ragnor to record it.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT – DAY EIGHTY-FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally speak

It was Tuesday before Magnus got to see Alec again and even that didn’t help; he had taken Monday off with Max being sick all of Sunday and Monday with a slight fever. Tessa had made that announcement Monday morning while placing Will in charge for the day; he was the more senior tech so he would manage the help desk for the morning. Magnus sent Alec a text or called him every day including Saturday night when he finally kicked his friends out. Indeed it was just Camille but Ragnor and Catarina were her ride so they all left together. They were driving from New York to Chicago for a medical conference and Camille tagged along for the ride which was why they were only in town for the day. Magnus had the resolve that if Alec didn’t talk to him today, he was going to drive to his house and force him to see reason. He knew Alec’s mind would be on Max but he could’ve texted him at least; it didn’t really take that long. He understood that Alec was taken aback but Camille but he kissed him, really kissed him before he left and Alec needed to give him time to explain. 

Jace kept giving Magnus sideways glances because his sighing was starting to annoy him, Alec didn’t tell him about his date on Friday or anyone else in the house for that matter. He stayed the night with Magnus then came back a different person; Jace kind of thought it was because Izzy tried to cook for Max and then Max got a fever but neither was talking but both were in a bad mood. 

“Magnus, you okay?” It was finally Will who stepped up to say something as he and Jem were getting annoyed as well. 

“Yeah, I’m going for a walk.” He pushed back from his desk and stepped away while Jace, Jem, and Will shared a look with one another. No one is saying a word about it. 

Magnus made it to the hallway when he finally got to see Alec; he was coming back from a meeting with Tessa on how the day went without him; he rarely took time off and wanted to check with his boss on the day’s events. 

“Alec.” He grabbed his arm as he walked by, his head still in his notebook. 

Alec looked up at Magnus and pulled his arm back with a heavy sigh, “Yes.”

“You ever going to speak to me again.”

Alec looked around and froze as a user walked by, giving them a sidewise glance. “Not here.”

“If not here, then where. You have been avoiding me since Saturday. Ignoring every text, every call.” Magnus felt himself cringe internal as the sound of his voice; it sounded as desperate as he felt. “Stop and talk to me.”

“Not at work.” Alec went past him then through the glass doors of the IT office; he really didn’t have time this morning. He was watching his phone for a call from Max’s school in case he had to go get him and his meetings were beginning to pile up since two had to be moved from yesterday. 

“I don’t think so,” Magnus spoke to a now empty hallway; he was not getting Alec get away with doing this to him. He couldn’t always dictate when they were allowed to speak to one another. 

Alec was hoping Magnus would just get the hint and deal with this after hours. He bypassed his office to speak to Will and Jem; he had calls to send them out on. “Will, I-” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Magnus appeared then, pulling on his arm. He was surprised by the movement and turned to face him as Magnus had wanted him to. 

“Stop, Alec. You can’t dictate how we talk or when that isn’t fair to me.”

“I am not dictating as you say, I’m just saying any personal conversations should not be here. We are at work and shouldn’t be airing any of our business here.” Alec pulled his arm away from Magnus; he wasn’t mad, he was confused, but his confusion was turning to anger as Magnus was not getting the hint that he didn’t want to talk here. Alec had every plan to speak with him at lunch when he knew the rest of the team would be gone but Magnus wasn’t listening to him. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong but you won’t hear me out.” Magnus sighed, “I’m not stupid to do this on the floor, and the entire team already knows we’re dating.”

“And now they know we’re fighting.” Alec wasn’t stupid either, Jace knew about Magnus before he said anything on Monday last week, and he had to have found out another way. He didn’t know how Jem and Will knew but they weren’t shocked by Magnus anymore. He knew they all knew. “You know I hate doing this crap at work, so back off.”

“Alexander-”

“Don’t.” He spoke in his authoritative voice which meant business. 

Jem, Will, and Jace got the picture and turned around to face their computers again which didn’t go well for Jace; Alec hated his name and no one, not even Max, was allowed to call him that. 

“I was going to talk to you at lunch, I already told Jace to take Jem and Will out for an extended lunch so I could have time to talk to you but now, I don’t even want to do that. You said you loved me, well if you love me so much you would respect my wishes to keep my private life out of the office.” 

Magnus backed down then, for just a moment he admitted defeat. 

“Will, take the call for Johnson on five. Jem, there is a call for Mike Wilson on three. Jace, you’re in charge. I’m going home.” Alec pushed passed Magnus, once again bypassing his office and headed out of the help desk. 

Magnus looked at Jace who had turned around again, then bolted from the office after Alec. He knew if he let him go now, Alec would just overthink everything and they would end before they began and he really did love him. He wasn’t lying about that. He needed Alec out of his comfort zone to get him to be honest or he would just hide. He wasn’t willing to lose Alec for his overactive brain.

Alec walked out of the building with his keys in hand; he was not putting up with this shit; not now. 

“Alec, wait.” Magnus reached out and grabbed arm forcing him, with great strength, to turn around and face them. They were in the second row of cars and Magnus knew if Alec reached his car he would lose him as a boyfriend forever and he liked him. He liked his job, his teammate. He likes Alexander, so deeply in a small amount of time but he needed him to talk to him. “Just stop.”

Alec ripped his hand from Magnus’. “You had to start something here.”

“You wouldn’t talk to me otherwise.” Magnus sighed, “I need to explain. About my friends. About Camilla.”

“I asked you.” Alec pointed at him, “I asked you so many times.”

“I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Alec went to walk away but Magnus grabbed his hand this time, intertwining their finger; he tried to pull away but Magnus wasn’t letting him go this time. 

“Would you have told me?”

“Yes, in fact-“ Alec pulled at his hand but Magnus brought up his other hand to hold on tighter. “-I did tell you everything. Let go of me.” He finally had to break down and say something since he couldn’t get his hand free. 

Magnus moved in then, forcing Alec back into an unknown car, “No. I feel like if I let go now, you’ll be gone from me forever.” He squeezed his hand as Alec looked away from him. Magnus knew, he was scanning the parking lot. “This is just a fight; we’ll get over it.”

That caught Alec’s attention. “Not if you don’t let me get over it. Let me go.” 

The emotion was gone then; his voice was flat and deadpan; nothing like the person Magnus had come to know. His Alec, his Alexander was in work mode. The coldhearted person Will and Jem had spoken about in the beginning. His heart hurt. He tried to lean in for a kiss but Alec turned his head and hissed at him. “Magnus, I nee-” But he didn’t let him finish, he got what he wanted, he pressed his lips to Alec’s. He wanted to put everything into that kiss but Alec wasn’t allowing him. 

“Kiss me, Alexander.” Magnus whispered against his closed lips, “Alexand-“ Magnus was cut off by Alec doing what he asked of him and kissing him. It was fiery with passion that Alec had been holding in over the last few days. They were so new yet; Alec bloomed under him. The kiss was short-lived, some car horn on the other side of the parking lot pulled Alec from him. He finally got what he wanted as Magnus stepped back licking his lips. 

He looked at Magnus and just walk away. 

“Alec.” He yelled but there was no stopping him this time. Magnus watched him go, he got to his car and left. Alec left work in the middle of the day in the most unprofessional matter he could and Magnus felt like a wreck knowing he had done that to him. He didn’t want to go back into that building, he knew there would be three people laying in wait with their questions but he didn’t need to go that far because when he turned to return to work, Jace was there. “Jace.”

“Magnus.” Jace pulled Magnus after him, “You know Alec hates that shit at work.”

“I know.”

“Then why did you do it?” Jace couldn’t help himself but be straightforward; his brother was too important to him. 

“I’m an idiot.” Magnus stared at him. “You know I’m not alone; you’re pretty much an idiot as well.”

“Hey!”

They made it back to the help desk then, Will and Jem looked up. 

“What? You treated Alec horribly over the last year, he’s under so much stress with work and Max, granted I didn’t help much right now but you need to step up with Max and you know it.” Magnus flopped down in his chair, waiting for the fight to begin with the blonde wonder. 

“It has been pointed out to me, last week if you remember.” Jace took his seat as well. “My family is working on our issues but what are you going to do about yours?”

“Apologize for being an idiot, if he’ll ever talk to me again. Try and get him to see the reason behind why I couldn’t tell him about Camille.” When Jace gave him a weird look, he glared at him. “What? You have something to say, say it.”

“Aren’t you moving too fast? Slow down.”

“No, I am not going to lose your brother because you have second thoughts for him.” Magnus sat up straight in his chair, “And I’m not stupid, did you think I wouldn’t have seen you in the parking lot of Morton’s, you were with Tessa for crying out loud!”

“Alec didn’t notice.” Will cut in.

“He wasn’t even looking up,” Jem said then stopped, realizing he was defending the wrong person. He sent an apologetic look to his friend. 

“It wasn’t such a leap for me to understand you two old brats were the one who told Jace. It kind of takes the whole secret thing away when no one is surprised when a couple comes out.” Magnus didn’t mean to take his anger out on them, but they were being stupid.

Jace rolled his eyes, “Izzy, Clary, and I have plans tonight. You can talk to Alec after nine when Max goes to bed. If he’s going to call it will be then.” He turned back to his computer and jammed his headphones on his head, cutting off the rest of the world. 

~~~

Alec sat with his back against the foot of his bed, his head back and eyes closed. Max had gone to bed an hour ago and he finally felt safe enough to call Magnus without the child coming in. This was not a talk to have on a night with Max around. He had his phone nestled between his ear and his should; both hands flat on the ground by his hips. He was tense from the long few days, Max being sick and the uncertainty with Magnus. Magnus’ voice filtered through the phone, slightly hazy. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, just laying down with the Chairman.” Magnus sighed, “He perked up at your voice. He defiantly likes you better.”

“The cat has good taste,” Alec responded, his voice seemed far away even to him. 

“Like his owner.”

“I don’t know, I’ve met your ex.” Alec groaned at the statement and Magnus’ silence on the other end, “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not wrong.” He went silent again but picked up as it was clear Alec wasn’t going to speak either. “You ready to talk?” The question just hung on the air as if a strong wind could just pick it up and blow it away with any gust. 

“Are you even gay?” The question flew out of his mouth so fast, it pained him to ask but he needed to know. He never dreamed Magnus would have a female ex from just a few months back. 

“Yes.” Magnus felt his stomach drop at the sound of pain coming from Alec, knowing he caused the pain to be so clear. He wasn’t upfront about some things and it was his own fault but now was the time to make it alright. This was a talk they should have had before their second date, clear the air. “Ragnor always says ‘I’m a freewheeling bi-sexual.’”

“Dear god, do not say that to any of my family members.” He shifted on the floor, he should have locked his door but Izzy was gone with Jace and Clary. With Max being so sick the last few days, he had to be able to hear if he needed him. Magnus’ laugh sent a tingle down his spine and Alec was filled with the instant regret of not doing this in person but on the phone was still better than doing this at work. 

“Alec, I need to say I’m sorry. Today, I lost my mind. Arguing with you at work made me look like an ass and I was. I made an asshole move and I’m sorry.” He wanted to make Alec knew, “I’m usually not that crazy.”

Alec picked up on the distress in Magnus’ voice. “You’re forgiven. I should say I’m sorry as well, I had a poor reaction today. Storming out of the office like I was Max. I appear to be doing that a lot lately.”

“You’re also forgiven. I really made a mess of things this morning, you were totally right it wasn’t the right place but I felt so desperate when you wouldn’t talk to me.” He sighed, “I don’t want to lose you over my mouth getting the best of me.”

Alec raised his eyebrow in the dark room, “I like you and your mouth. I think we covered that already.” He tried his hardest to sound cool and in command but he knew the weakness in his voice came through across the line. 

“Alexander.”

“Don’t.” Whispered Alec, his breathless voice matched Magnus’. They had to stop this before it went down a road they weren’t ready for. They had to talk it out and get the confusion out of the way. They were too new and had too many misunderstandings in such a short amount of time that they had to talk. 

“Maybe it was best to do this over the phone. In person could have been a bad idea.” Magnus had to clear the air. 

“You do have a knack for dragging me to the bedroom.” Alec meant it like-hearted but like the rest of their conversation, it didn’t come out that way. 

“Yep, defiantly better to do this over the phone.” Magnus had to grin at them; they were going to be okay; he felt it in every fiber, every bone in his body. 

“I got confused, Magnus. Locally I knew I was being stupid but I felt so blindsided that I just got even more confused. I was also upset because once again Izzy, Jace, and Clary couldn’t handle Max so I have to rush out of an important situation to take care of him. Max was literally attached to my hip, as in I couldn’t even put him down. I didn’t even know where my phone was most of the last few days.”

“It was a big situation that I wasn’t ready to deal with. I didn’t want to hide Camille from you; I just wasn’t ready for my past to meet my present.” 

“I know it’s all in my head; I just was excepting a guy.” Alec found it hard to lie even it came to Max. “For her to come in and announce she wanted you to marry her again when I didn’t even know she existed not even ten minutes beforehand was kind of a shock to my mental capabilities.”

Magnus sighed, he knew this was going to be something Alec would have to deal with in time but who talked about any horrible exs’ weeks into dating them. His New York life and his Michigan life met head-on in a horrendous crash and now Camille left him to pick up the pieces in her destructive wake. “I have to be honest; I have spoken to her a few times since I moved out here. Nothing since our first date, nothing in the last month actually.”

Alec held his breath for a moment. He really didn’t want to hear this anymore. “Do you still love her?”

“She was on my first love. I was with her for three years. I tried to plan a future with her. There is a part of me who will always love her, she was so much part of my life but I’m not in love with her. I have moved on from her.” 

“How do you know?”

“Easy. I feel so much more for you. Seeing you leave me killed me because I knew you were leaving upset because of me. I said those words to you because I meant them.” Magnus and Alec both knew what those words were, yet neither of them were willing to say them now. “When she left that afternoon, I felt such a sense of relief to have her gone.” Alec didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say, and Magnus knew that. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“You can’t really think we were love at first sight?” Alec hadn’t given it much thought; he couldn’t lie to himself he defiantly felt something when he first locked eyes with Magnus. Could that explain how comfortably they fit together? Alec shook his head; it wasn’t possible. 

“You feel what I feel for you. You have to think it’s possible.”

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when a small knock came through his door followed by a little voice, “Alec?”

“Come in, Max.” Alec shifted to sit up straighter. “Magnus, hold on.” His door crept open with a little bit of brown hair peaking in. “Come here.” Alec held out both of his arms; keeping his phone pressed to his ear. Max slipped through the door and rushing to his brother’s arms. “Sick?” He shook his head, “Nightmare.” Max nodded and curled as much as he could into a ball on Alec’s lap, putting an arm around Alec’s neck not holding the phone. “It’s okay buddy.” He slowly started to move, rocking side to side. It took that moment to know he did believe in love at first sight; he had loved this little boy in his arms from the second he was born, he was young himself but he never loved anyone the way he loved Max, not even Izzy and Jace. He would never love anyone the same.

Magnus felt a calm come over him at the soft voice Alec was using for his brother, such a loving and caring voice. “I love you, Alec. Take care of Max.”

“Magnus, wait.” Alec was more desperate than he intended, “I have an offsite tomorrow, Will’s in charge.”

“I know. I plan on kidnapping you on Friday.” With that, he hung up. 

Alec removed the phone from his ear and sat it on the edge of the bed behind him. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

“No, I want to stay here with you.” His voice was tiny with fear and Alec couldn’t say no to him, not ever. 

“Alright, get up there.” Alec lifted him up over his head and onto the bed, Max hurried to the head of the bed, getting under the covers. Alec followed him putting his phone on his night stand, making sure to plug it in. He then realized he was still in his jeans but he was too tired to call. Max stole his favorite pillow and was almost instantly asleep; Alec knew he was playing with Max’s hair for a while yet before allowing sleep to take him.


	9. CHAPTER NINE – DAY EIGHTY-EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor plays a visit to Alec.

Alec reached out to Max, pulling his one arm back to him. He flew out of the car so fast; Alec barely had time to blink. Max had been talking nonstop about his bike that Alec promised he could right it when they got home, he left out the part about after dinner. 

“Max, slow down.” 

“Alec, you promised.”

“After dinner.” He was losing this battle and fast; no other cars were home which meant it was another night of just him and the kid. 

“No, it will be too dark.”

“Fine, don’t leave the driveway.” Alec let him go and he rushed to the back of the house to pull the bike out of his toy area. He went to the mailbox at the end of the driveway when a car pulled up and parked on his side of the street when the man got out, he stiffened. “Ragnor?”

“Yep,” he smiled, “Sorry for the drop in but I knew Magnus would kill me if he knew. So, I would rather not tell him until I’m done here.”

Alec just looked at him for a moment; Max laughed as he drove around the driveway, “Don’t go near the street or the car, you have ten minutes Max.” Alec looked at Ragnor, “What do you want?”

“I want to talk about Camille and Magnus.”

“Magnus?” Max stopped in-between them, “I like him.”

“I do too.” Ragnor knelt down on one knee to look Max in the eye. “He’s my best friend that I’ve known for a very long time.”

“He helps me with my homework.”

“Once, Max, he helped you once. Go ride; you have eight minutes left.” Alec pushed on Max’s head to get him to go but he didn’t move, just looked up at him then back to Ragnor who was still on one knee. 

“Magnus likes you too; he talked about you.”

“Ragnor, stop!” Alec put his hands on Max, “Max go ride in the back or we’ll go inside.” Max frowned but did as he was told; he wasn’t happy about it. “You cannot tell a child that.”

“What?” Ragnor frowned standing up. 

“You get his hopes up, and he will be hurt later.” 

“Hurt? How would he be hurt if you and Magnus are together.” Ragnor didn’t understand, or Magnus’ situation was worse off then he understood. “I thought you and Magnus loved the other; he said so on the phone this morning.”

“Look, this is none of your business but yes Magnus and I spoke.” Alec felt his insides cringe at his words. “We have been dating for less than a month and things are confusing. Getting Max’s hopes up is a bad idea, I don’t know what’s going to happen between Magnus and I but Max is sensitive and he doesn’t need to get his hopes up over our relationship.” He sighed then, feeling still horrible. “You don’t have kids do you?”

Ragnor shook his head, “The closet kids I’ve been around was when Catarina was working at the children’s daycare at the hospital.”

“Listen, I understand you mean well and you know Magnus so I’ll listen to you but you can’t say things like that to Max. He needs to wait until Magnus and I go farther in our relationship.” Ragnor arched an eyebrow. Alec held up his hand, “That’s not what I meant. You two really are friends.”

“Yeah, well I taught him everything he knows.” Ragnor looked around then back to Alec, “I introduced Magnus to Camille. He loved her but she cheated on him every minute since day one. He forgave her every single time. It became heartbreaking after awhile for all of us.” Ragnor didn’t like doing this but Magnus wasn’t going to. “She got better for awhile and they got engaged but months before the wedding she was cheating again. He broke up with her then and a week later he moved here.” 

“What?”

“He kept talking to her for awhile but about two months ago something shifted, he spoke about you.” Ragnor locked eyes with him. “Talked a lot these amazing blue eyes.” 

“I feel like I shouldn’t be hearing this from you.”

“Like I said Magnus would kill me.”

Alec took a few steps back to sit on his front porch, just a cement slab. “You and me both. I’m confused.”

“I know and I understand. Magnus is as well. I think he’s shocked by the feelings he has for you. He hasn’t shut up about you since your first date and I talk to him every day.” He sat down next to Alec, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Max came back from the backyard without his bike, “Alec, I’m hungry.” 

“Well that’s my cue, Max it was a pleasure to meet you and next time I am in town, I will stop by.” Ragnor saw the look on Alec’s face, “Whether Magnus is around or not.”

“Say goodbye, Max.”

“Bye, Max.” He giggled with a wave and went up to the front door, “Let’s go, Alec, I want mac and cheese.”

He stood up, “I gotta go.” He held out his hand to Ragnor for a quick shake, “Thanks for stopping by.” Both men nodded at each other before Alec went up the stairs, picking up Max and unlocking the door. “Say goodbye for real.”

“Bye, Mister.”

“Bye, Max.” 

As soon as the door was open, he was wiggling out of Alec’s grasp and away he went. “Homework, Max.” Alec yelled, but he was already up the stairs and in perfect ‘I will ignore you’ range. “I mean it, Max!” His phone buzzed at him as he made his way into the kitchen, it was time Max got food, or he would be cranky before bed. He looked at his phone and saw, ‘Magnus Bane’. He got it in time, “Hey.”

“Hey, it’s been two days.”

“Yeah, Wednesday was rough and today was meetings to make up for Wednesday.”

“I understand. We on for tomorrow.”

“I don’t know.” Alec was working his way around the kitchen. “I gotta cook Max dinner. Can we talk about this later?”

“Alec, wait just a minute.” 

“Yeah.” Alec looked over at Max as he came running in the kitchen with his latest math book at the same time the back door opened and Clary and Simon came in. “Magnus, hold on.” There were too many people and it was too loud for him to hear or even thing.

“Magnus, let me talk to Magnus,” Max yelled. 

“Inside voice, Max.” Alec looked down at him, “Here.” He passed his phone down to Max, “Talk to Magnus.”

“Magnus, guess what? I got a new book!” Max went into the living room, talking a mile a minute. “You should come over-” 

Clary looked at Alec, “Are you avoiding Magnus by passing him off at Max?”

“Did you not hear him yelling?” Alec sighed and started moving around the kitchen once again. “Max needs dinner and he has to finish his homework. I have to do it all right now and I can’t talk on the phone at the same time.”

“Alec, go. Simon and I got this.” Clary pushed on him hard. 

Alec followed her lead; he really wanted to talk to Magnus. He entered the living room and Max was still talking a mile a minute. He had to just look at him with a smile; he loved that little boy; he was his son more than his brother. “Alright, Max, my turn.” He pulled the phone from Max’s ear. “Go see Clary in the kitchen.” He put the phone to his ear while Max pouted his entire way to the kitchen. “Magnus, you okay there?”

“That kid can really talk.” 

Alec laughed, taking the stairs two at a time. “That he can. He likes you.” He flipped the lock on his door, he needed a few minutes alone, Clary and Simon had Max, Izzy and Jace would be home soon. He needed alone.

“He’s a good kid. Now, about tomorrow.” Magnus sighed, “Come see me.”

“Are you in your bedroom?” Alec had to ask, but he knew the answer. Magnus’ laugh told him everything he needed to know. “Magnus, I can’t just come over and go to your bedroom.”

“We have had some great conversations in that room but no I had other ideas for you.” 

Alec laid back on his bed, “I can’t. I promised Jace and Clary they could have their Friday nights back, it's really the only night they get out. Izzy already has a work event with Simon.” Alec continued as if he hadn’t heard Magnus whispered his full name in the background. “I can’t sit there and say I need a night out and take theirs away. I know this might be hard on you but I’ve got a whole house full of people that I take care of including Max, it’s hard for me to just drop everything.”

“You’re going right back to where you were.”

Alec closed his eyes; he heard the sadness in his voice. “I know but Max needs me. We haven’t worked out a good schedule yet. I can’t tell you days ahead of time very often. I do want to see you, I want to be with you but I don’t know how. I’m still working on how to do this, I’ve never-” Alec felt his breath catch, it was getting harder to breathe, “I’ve never-”

“Alec, stop.” Magnus sighed, “Listen, how about I come to you? Max still wants to see me and when we put him to bed, you and I can talk. Plus, it won’t be in my bedroom.” Magnus tried to laugh, which was helped by Alec’s snort of laughter. “We need to talk face to face, or we’ll never get through this.”

“If I said no, you would show up again.” Alec knew for a fact that’s what Magnus would do because he would do it himself if he had the choice. Magnus laughed again, “Be here by 6, I’m getting pizza and lucky for you Max has a new book.” 

“I help him one time and I’m a superhero. Maybe I’ll come over in spandex.”

“Fuck, Magnus.” Alec rested his hand on his stomach, inching lower and lower to rest on his belt buckle. “Magnus.”

“Alexander.” The tone of his voice shifted with the entire mood. “Do I really look that good in spandex?”

“Ha!” Alec opened his eyes then, “You wish.”

“We could find out.”

“No.” Alec was out of breath, the image in his head was enough for the moment. “You’re killing me.”

“If it helps any, my hands on are on my belt too.” Magnus’ voice changed again. 

Alec closed his eyes again, how did Magnus always know. “How do you always know?” His breath was almost gone, “How do you always know?” Alec began tapping on his belt, he wanted to remove it.

“I’ve learned a lot about you. I know you as you know me.” Magnus dropped his head back on his couch; it took everything in him not to go to Alec’s house right now. “Alec?”

“Yeah.” The knock on his door and Magnus’ voice pulled him out of his haze, he removed his hand from his belt and sat up. He got up and moved to open the door, “Hold on, Magnus. They won’t leave me alone again.” He steeled himself and opened the door. “Max.” he tried not to sighed, why couldn’t have one moment to himself. “Buddy?”

“Alec, Jace is mean.”

Alec bent down, still holding the phone to his ear. “What happened now?”

“Clary was helping me read and he took her away and left me with Simon. I don’t want to read with Simon; I want to read with Clary and Magnus.”

Alec sighed, “I gotta go.”

“I’m coming over tomorrow right after work.” Magnus sighed with Alec; it was painful for him to see Alec go through so much. “Love you.” Then he clicked the phone off. 

Alec looked at his phone, Magnus’ name grayed out and then disappeared as it went to the home screen. “Come here, buddy.” He picked up Max and took him up to his bed, he got up against the headboard and sat Max to his side, “Let’s read.”

Max just looked at him. “I like when you talk to Magnus.”

“Huh?” Alec took the book from him to open his bookmark; it had Spider-Man on it with Mary Jane.

“You smile more with Magnus; I like it.” Max took the book from Alec. “That’s why I like him.” He lost interest then and began reading where Alec had opened the book too. 

He reached down and kissed Max on the top of his head, listening intently to him sounded out every word, barely skipping a beat. He really couldn’t believe how lucky he got with Max. 

“Alec?” Izzy called from his doorway with Jace behind her. “Can we talk?”

Alec looked down at Max, “Max, go to your room. I’ll be there in a minute.” He waited for the boy to leave, “What’s up?”

“Jace and I were talking with Simon and Clary and wanted to do something.” Izzy came in to sit on the bed where Max just vacated. Jace laid across the edge of the bed. “We can’t give up Max. So, we want to petition the courts to keep him, forever.” 

“What? We already have him.” 

“No, we want you to adopt him so Maryse and Robert can’t take him. They left him when he was 3 and haven’t been back since; they had no right to him. We want you to adopt him.”

“I’m already his legal guardian.”

Izzy grabbed Alec’s hand, “You’re his father, and you need to protect him.”

Jace sighed, “I’ll forever be grateful for Maryse and Robert for adopting me but really you did, Alec. You took care of me and Izzy, and you have raised Max. You need to at least think about it.” He reached over and rubbed Alec’s knee, “Promise us, you will at least think about it.”

Alec nodded, “I will.” He looked away from them then, “I’ll think about it.”

Izzy laid her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I don’t help. Jace and I have always been the reckless ones and you have always picked up the pieces and taken care of everything. You never stop picking up our pieces and take care of us. We’ve never taken care of you as much as you have of us. We know this is a lot to ask but you are the only one who can do it. We will support you forever but Max needs you.” 

Jace laid down, staring up at the ceiling, “We wouldn’t survive without you.”

“I said I'd think about it.”


	10. CHAPTER TEN – DAY EIGHTY-NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content in this chapter.

Alec found himself in front of Magnus’ door again, it was almost ten at night and he knew Magnus would have been mad at him. It was Friday night and today had not gone as plan. Alec only lasted a few hours at work because Max’s school called, he had gotten into a fight with a classmate and both boys had to go home for the day, he left Will in charge and forced to leave without a word to Magnus, he tried sending a text but his response was less than helpful. He had to take all of Max’s toys and sat him at the kitchen table to do all of his missed work and extra homework. He told Magnus he wasn’t allowed over because Max was in trouble. Magnus didn’t seem to understand but Alec said he would call later. He waited until Izzy got home and took off, he couldn’t be there any longer tonight. He gave strict orders for Max; he prayed they would listen. He refused to answer his phone for anything. 

“Magnus.” Alec knocked on the door again. “Magnus.” Alec sighed, he had been there for five minutes and even called but no answer. He turned and slid down the wall; he couldn’t go home. He put his head against the wall and sighed; he really didn’t know how to do this dating thing with a kid. He didn’t know how to do it without a kid because his whole dating life had been with Max. 

“Alexander?”

Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus staring down at him. “I’m sorry.”

“We’ve been saying that a lot lately.” Magnus held out his hand for Alec to take. “I got Chinese, want some?” He held the bag. 

“Yeah, just-“ Alec grabbed Magnus’ jacket and pulled, crushing his lips against Magnus, he wrapped an arm around his neck, holding him in place. 

Magnus stepped forward, pushing Alec back against his door with a thud, the Chinese food hitting the wall. He had been dreaming about this kiss since their last one, and he wasn’t ready to end this one. It was the door slamming that down the hallway that drew them apart. The two girls giggling on their way by pulled Magnus back from Alec. “Let’s go inside.” He pulled out his keys and stared at Alec, “You have to move.” Alec shifted to the side. 

Per their usual style, Alec stopped to pet Chairman Meow until he ran off. Magnus had already gone past them to put the Chinese food on the coffee table. He stripped his coat off and threw it on the couch, “Alec.” The Chairman ran off then and Alec stood up, stripping his coat off as well, adding it to eh couch with Magnus’. “How’s Max?”

“Pissed. But not as much as I am.”

“We can’t talk right now.” Magnus came up to Alec then; he had a confused look on his face. “We need to have sex now.” He pushed Alec hard against the wall, attaching his lips to Alec’s neck. 

Alec put his hands in Magnus’ hair, tipping his head back as far as the wall would allow him. “Anything to get me into your bedroom.”

“I could do you right here.” Magnus moved to his collarbone, stretching his t-shirt back. 

“Bedroom.” Alec pushed Magnus back and stripped his shirt over his head, “Now.” Alec kicked off his shoes one at a time, while Magnus never left his neck. Both shoes off so he started moving them towards his bedroom. “Are you giving me a hickey?” Alec pulled on Magnus’ hair to get him to back up from the kiss. 

“Don’t worry; your shirt will cover it. It will be a secret for us.” Magnus stripped his own shirt off, throwing it on the hallway floor. 

“Shouldn’t we talk first?” Alec pulled Magnus back to him, and kissed him, hard. Very hard, their teeth were almost grinding together. 

“Alexander, Sex first. Talk later.” Magnus pulled on Alec by his belt. 

Alec smirked, “Oh god yes.” He double-stepped to get closer to Magnus. “Take your clothes off.” He started working on his own belt. They were rushed and heavy breathing but neither was willing to stop. They needed to talk but Magnus was right, that could wait. It had been a long emotional week and Alec needed to feel alive. He needed to feel Magnus alive with him, underneath him, he just needed to feel it all. 

Magnus smirked and slowed down, “Alexander, come here.” He pulled on his belt, pulling Alec to him. “Do you trust me?”

It was a loaded question and Alec knew it. He knew what it meant, what it meant to them. He looked at him, really looked at him. “Yes.” He didn’t want to regret his next words, “We can’t. I’m not-”

Magnus kissed him then, picking up the pace again. “It’s okay, Alexander.”

“I want to.” Alec pulled back and Magnus kissed his way down Alec’s neck again. “Our relationship-” He couldn’t think straight but he had to get the words out. “Time-” Magnus sucked on his collarbone once again intent on making his hickey darker; then he moved to the other side to create another one. Alec threw his head back; he was getting weak. “-talk-” He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, the haze leaving him breathless and mindless.

Magnus pulled back from Alec and locked eyes with him as he put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him forward, “Alexander?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Magnus’ month was on his again until he twisted him around, so Alec’s back was towards the bed, he pushed hard. Alec’s knees hit the bed and fell back on the bed, knocking some of the wind out of him. 

Magnus dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend; he was working on Alec’s belt before he could sit up straight when Alec sat up straight, putting his hands on Magnus’ shoulder; moving one up into his hair. Magnus worked on the button and zipper of Alec’s pants.

“Lift up.” Magnus was back in command; Alec did as he was told and laid back down with the force of the movement; he left Alec’s pants at his knees. Magnus didn’t miss a beat and went straight for the hard-on Alec had been sporting since they began kissing. Alec didn’t even have a moment to breath, Magnus was already taking him end; he had to throw his head back as he balled his hands in Magnus’ blue sheets, he hadn’t made his bed this morning and it suited him fine; they were silk and felt amazing on his skin, cooling him down. He felt his skin on fire as Magnus worked him up and down, with his hands and his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Alec gripped his hands hard if that was possible to keep from turning into a teenager and coming too soon. “Mag-“ He lifted his head to look at him it was as if Magnus knew he let him go and stare up at him. 

“Cum for me.” He smirked and dipped his head again, going back down onto his boyfriend. That was all it took for Alec, he lowered back down to the bed and did as Magnus told him to. He felt Magnus finish removing his pants and then he was climbing up on the bed. 

Alec moved up the bed with Magnus. “You really know what you're doing.” 

Magnus smirked, “I’m on the only one.” Alec didn’t know when he did it but Magnus had already removed his pants and boxers. “Alexander.”

Alec rolled them over, Magnus on his back. “Shut up.” He started where Magnus did, mimicking his stance on his collarbone, sucking on his skin. Alec threw his legs around Magnus to straddle his waist. Moving his hands up, Alec intertwined their hands; shifting them up the bed above his boyfriend’s head which was threw back with a moan. Alec let go of his hands to move down his body. “Magnus, come for me.” Whispered to his boyfriend as he began his trail down Magnus’ stomach, running his tongue down his abs. He kissed his hip then making his way to his other hip. Alec used his hand to play with Magnus’ penis, it was hard as a rock and it excited Alec. He looked up at Magnus, his excitement rose to see Magnus’ head thrown back in pure bliss. “You ready?” He didn’t give Magnus a chance to answer, he tip his head down and followed his hand down. It wouldn’t take long, Alec felt the strain in Magnus. 

Magnus had to gain control or Alec would get the better of him and he wouldn’t last long. “Fucking Christ, Alexander.” That was all it took, as Alec moved his hand at a fast pace. 

Alec moved up the bed to rest on Magnus, he wouldn’t make it much farther. 

“That was better than the couch.”

“I told you. We have great conversation.” The laughter Alec made, sent a thrill down Magnus’ spine. He rolled, putting Alec underneath him, “How about some more conversation?” Alec just laughed and allowed Magnus to kiss his neck.

~~~

It was almost four in the morning before Alec got home, he got no sleep at Magnus’ and only came home to change and get Max off to school. It was going to be a long, long day. He and Magnus spent the entire night in each other’s arms going back and forth pleasing one another. He couldn’t wait to advance to the next step, but he knew they needed to talk first. They needed to be farther in their relationship, longer than a month.

“Are you really just getting home?”

Alec almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Jace’s voice. “Jesus Christ.”

“Have a good time with Magnus?”

“Jace, what are you doing up?” Alec threw his keys and wallet on the table. “Yes, I had a good time.”

“Max wanted water, and I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Jace sat at the table with his phone that he clicked the screen off to talk to his brother. “Did you get any sleep?”

“No.” Alec smirked, “I can’t remember the last time I spent all night-“ he stopped when he saw Jace’s face light up with the thought of what he was saying. 

“Enjoy the all-night sex; it does end after a while.”

“God, I hope not.” Alec sat down with his brother, 

Jace spun his phone around, “Is he good?” Jace asked with a smile, Alec never spoke about any of his relationships or one-night stands and this was the most he heard from his brother ever. 

Alec looked at him, “Jace-“

“Tell me. You never tell me anything. Talk to me.” Jace leaned in close. “This is what brothers talk about.”

“Fine, he’s good.” Alec smiled, “I’ve never felt this way.”

“Do you think it’s too soon?” Jace felt the same way with Clary, they started hot and heavy and it began to burn low but it was a long burn; Jace couldn’t wait to ask her to marry him. He wasn’t sure when he was going to do that but he was going to marry her. 

“I said that and Magnus asked me if I believe in love at first sight.” He took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the table with Jace’s. “I didn’t think I did until I met him. I saw his eyes on the first day and I was sunk. It took a bit to get around to doing anything; I was too busy with Max.”

“You’re always going to be busy with Max, that’s why you need to adopt him.”

“I’m still thinking about it.”

“Stop thinking. You know you want it. Besides, Magnus likes Max and I think it’s all a good fit.” Jace stood up, “I’m going to bed, you should try and get some sleep.” 

“Hey, Jace, wait.” Alec stood up. “I love him. I wanted to tell someone.” He looked down at the floor; he didn’t want to see his face. 

“Alec.” Jace put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I love you and I’m glad you found someone who loves you as much as you love him.” 

Alec looked at his brother. “Thanks, Jace. I don’t ever say that enough but thanks.”

“Adopt Max.” 

Alec nodded, “Thanks, Jace.” 

~~~

“Magnus, you really need to stop doing that.” Will sighed from his spot, he was standing but leaning against his desk.

“I’m on a mission. He’s going to open up and being more social here, you know go to lunch and be a team member.”

“Never going to happen.” Jem was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the roundtable. Jace was trying not to breathe or enter into this conversation; his brother would murder him and he very much liked being alive. Alec couldn’t hurt the others in the same matter, so it was best for him to stay out of it. 

Magnus was standing in the middle of his cube area, not that they had much space. He had just pushed Alec too far again about going to lunch as a team and his boyfriend’s response to the push was to storm out of the office, he even went as far as to leave the help desk altogether. Magnus did not follow him this time, he would be back and it wouldn’t be an end-all to their relationship. Magnus was not going to stop until Alec gave in. He knew work was just going to stress out even more until he learned to step back. He understood on the floor in front of users but this was his team, he needed to give in and be a part of his team. 

Jem set up straight when they heard the clicking of heels on the raised tile floor with a second set of feet. They could all heard Alec coming back and he was with someone. He and Tessa rounded the corner shortly. 

“Hello, all.” Tessa greeted the team with a bright smile, “I’ve got some news for the team. The Windows 10 rollout had been approved and I’ve asked Alec to finalize a deployment schedule. I wanted to say ‘thank you’ up front because I know this is going to be taxing on the team but once it’s complete, I will make sure everyone gets some extra time off.”

Alec smiled, finally, his work was paying off and he could get the company up to speed with the rest of the world. “We have a great team and it will be long, hard days but I have faith in my team.”

The entire team knew what this rollout would be like. Long days, upset users, and keeping up with the implementation and help desk calls were going to be hard. Not impossible but Alec was right, they would do it and be good at it. The four worked well together. 

“I say we have a team building lunch before the rollout to get us ready for all the hard work we are going to put in.” Magnus smiled at his perfect way in. Alec stared at him with mild shock; he would set up a perfect moment. 

Tessa beamed at him, “That is a great idea. Today, I want you all to go out to lunch as a team. Alec use the company card and send me the receipt; I demand you go with your team as well.”

Alec looked at Tessa than to Magnus, the entire team froze. Magnus had gotten his way minutes after Alec stormed off the help desk at him for bugging him about it. “You have to be kidding me.” He spoke just staring at his boyfriend. “You.” He pointed at Magnus. 

“Is something the matter?” Tessa frown at the reactions from their team, she thought Magnus’ idea was a good one and one that would be supported by the rest of the team. 

Alec really looked at his boyfriend then; he had a massive smile on his face that lit up his features. The look in his eyes was pure joy. They had just spent the weekend making up with one another and then again this morning Magnus had pushed him too far. Alec wasn’t stupid he knew Magnus loved him and was only looking out for him but it was so hard for him to be something other than professional around the office, he had even spent the last few years ignoring Jace was his brother. This mission of Magnus’ meant well but he was burning up on the inside. He just stared at him, the pit of his stomach was like rocks; how would he ever get Magnus to back down when he wasn’t entirely wrong. He did need a break in the middle of the day, he was burning out with stress and the few breaks he took with Magnus over the last few weeks were doing him good; even he noticed the difference. His family life was better and work seemed to be getting better but how was it so easy for Magnus to get his way in seconds. Alec just couldn’t understand how Magnus always got his way with everything. 

When it was clear that no one was responding, she asked again. “What is happening right now?”

Jace finally gave in. “Magnus wanted Alec to start coming to lunch with us and he said no.” Alec looked at his brother with a look of betrayal; as if he couldn’t believe that everyone had turned against him at this moment. 

“Well I would have to agree with Magnus, you should be more of the team.” Tessa responded, “Also it was one of the comments on Verlac’s exit interview. You will go today.”

Alec looked around at every face, then turned around to leave, he barely made it one step before turning back to the group once more. His eyes locked on Magnus, who dropped his smile from his face and his eyes. Alec instantly felt like an ass; his boyfriend was just trying to help and he was being rude about it. Part of him wished Magnus would just understand where he was coming from, but then part of him was glad Magnus was so thoughtful of him. It clicked at that moment; he needed to be better. He had blown him off so many times for Max and he always understands; no matter how sad it made Magnus he understood. That’s when Alec knew he had made up his mind. “Magnus.” He whispered then stepped forward with confident steps; he pulled hard on Magnus’ shirt dragging him straight into a kiss. It was one of their gentler kisses, but Alec poured his soul into that kiss. He was slightly worried about Tessa’s reaction since the rest of the team was aware of their relationship; the thoughts went out of his mind again when Magnus finally responded to the kiss, tilting his head and giving in to it. 

Alec was vaguely aware of Jace talking to Tessa, at least he thought it was Jace. None of that stopped him until he was aware of someone saying his name; he pulled back from the kiss to look at Magnus, his smile was back and reaching to his eyes. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. 

“When did this start?” Tessa asked the group. 

“About a month ago.” Will smirked along with Jem. Jace was a little less on the excited scale; he would gauge his reaction based off of Alec’s. 

“Alec,” Tessa called to him; which forced him to face her. “My office. Now.” She left then. 

Alec released Magnus with a deep sigh. 

“It will be alright.”

“Dating a subordinate is against the rules,” Alec said before leaving. He knew this was a bad idea but the look on Magnus’ face pulled him back in for a quick kiss and he was gone. He had to rush to catch up to Tessa. 

Magnus watched him go with a frown if he knew he would get in trouble, why did he do it. He just wanted him to go to lunch; he didn’t have to kiss him. “Is he really in trouble?”

“I don’t think so, after all, I’m dating Tessa.” Will smirked at him. “But then she’s not my direct line a supervisor.” 

“Why did he do then? I just wanted lunch.” Magnus felt himself go into shock; it was a hard stance to be in since part of him thought Alec made the wrong call but the other part of him wanted to march upstairs and kiss him again. 

“He loves you,” was all Jace had to say. “I’ve never seen him do that. He wouldn’t have done that for just anyone.”

“Have you guys kissed in the office before?” Jem had to know and needed to ignore Will and Tessa, they all had a complicated relationship which he wasn’t willing to say it to Magnus just yet. 

He looked at all of them, they were all staring at him and he saw a smirk on Jace’s face, after all, he witnessed on firsthand the other day in the parking lot. It was a minor kiss, just a simple one but still a kiss. “Yessss.” He dragged out in a low voice. “Our first kiss was in the parking lot.”

“As well as a few others, I’m sure,” Jace added on. 

“No, I mean here, as in on the help desk.”

“Uhm.” Magnus didn’t really need to go any farther, they all knew that meant yes. Alec was going to kill him if he found out he had confirmed their relationship in this way. He was a dead man, after all the progress they made over the last few weeks. “You can’t say anything.”

“Hell no! He would kill you and us just for knowing.” Jace turned back to his computer. “Enough questions. Back to work.” He didn’t really have the right to order the team around but it felt like a good chance. 

~~~

Alec shut Tessa’s door; he took a seat in front of her desk; she was leaning back in her chair. 

“Alec-“ She sighed, “What are you doing?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” He didn’t want a response, “I fell in love with him the moment I saw his eyes, sitting in this very chair.” 

“You then can’t get out and when it does, it will be a problem.” Tessa felt the strain in her voice, matching the look in his eyes. 

“Yes, I am aware.” Alec felt his breath race; his heartbeat was picking up. He needed fresh air. He stood up then, going over to the window and opening it. “I saw the sadness in his as I was rejecting his offer, after all, he only wanted to help destress the office, and I couldn’t stop myself. I had to make him smile again.”

“Wouldn’t have agreeing to go to lunch done the same thing?”

“No, it would have seemed hallow even to my ears. It would seem like I was only going because I was ordered. I’m sorry if you don’t agree, but I won’t stop seeing him.” Alec hit his breaking point; his breath was coming in shorter and shorter. 

“Alec, deep breathes, you are going to have a panic attack.” Tessa stood up and went to him then. “I’ve known you for a long time, I’ve seen you grow up at this company, and so I would hate for you to get into trouble about something like this. I know you can’t help who you fall in love with, but HR isn’t going to care about that.”

“What do you want from me?” 

“I can’t tell you what to do about this; I didn’t listen either. Will and I are still dating.” She went to her desk and grabbed a folder, “Look at this.”

Alec took the folder, opening it and reviewing its contents. He was confused at first; then his breathing came back to normal. “Tessa.” He stared at the position, “I can’t do this.”

“Of course, you can, it’s still under me just a side step onto the operations side of my team. I wasn’t sure if I wanted you there, which was another reason I was coming to see you.” She retook her seat, seeing as Alec was back to breathing semi-normally. “Now, I will be moving you and hiring a new Team Lead for IT. It’s the only thing I can do for you.”

He held up the folder, “May I keep this?” At her nod, he made his way to the door. “When do I tell the team?”

“The change will be made within the week so you may tell them now I just ask they keep it on the team for now.”

“Thank you, Tessa.” He kept his eyes on her, “Thank you for your confidence in me.”

She nodded, “Go. Enjoy lunch.”

Alec left her office and headed down to the help desk, going straight for the bullpen area; much to his surprise, Magnus was the only one there. “Where?” He pointed around. 

Magnus stood up, “Jace forgot that he was supposed to have lunch with Clary, so the guys left, we are having out team building lunch next week. Wha-”

“Come with me.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrist, dragging him at a fast pace to the back area where his office was. He pulled the door closed behind him and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck after the door clicked shut. Magnus had to steady himself with his arms on Alec’s side, holding him close. Alec wouldn’t allow him a word in, just kissed him. It was rushed, and hard, he quickly changed the angle. Magnus went with the motions back Alec up to continue the kiss as Alec tried to pull away. When they hit his desk, they finally broke apart. 

“Well?” He ran his hands up and down each of his side, soothing himself and Alec.

“She’s forcing me to move teams. I’m going to operations soon.” Alec smiled, “We won’t see each other every day, but we won’t be in trouble for dating.” His breath was heavy again but for a different reason, no more of the panic attack; it was just him drinking in his boyfriend. Every feature of his face. They were pressed together and he loved every minute of it. 

“I like seeing you every day.”

“You’ll just have to come over more. Max might take up some time but at least he goes to bed early.” 

Magnus took the step back then, “We shouldn’t be doing this here, Alexander.” Calling him by his full name was the hint Alec needed that they needed to step apart. “We need to go somewhere else.”

“Maybe today we can redo our other plans, come over tonight get some dinner with Max and I. Izzy is going to Simon’s parents for the weekend. Jace and Clary are going back to her parents for the weekend as well. It's me and Max for the entire weekend.” Alec sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his legs with his hands behind him. 

“And me.” Magnus smiled, “I’ll go home, pack a bag.

Alec nodded, “Yes. Max will take up all your time but it should be fun.”

Magnus moved fast again towards Alec, grabbed the sides of his boyfriend’s face going in for the kiss. He couldn’t stop himself; he needed one more kiss to hold him over. “Spending time with you and Max would be the highlight of my night. I’ll see you after work.” He kissed his neck, “I can’t wait to see my hickeys. How do they look, Alexander?” 

Alec groaned at his boyfriend, “You’ve gotta stop this.”

“Awe, baby. Never.” Magnus shifted to the other side of his neck. 

Alec put his hands on either side of Magnus’ head, wanting to keep him in place but pushed him back. 

Magnus smirked, “I’ll see you tonight.” He left the office. closing the office door behind him. 

Alec sat there just like that for a moment with a smile on his face. He would miss his team but he could come down and visit from time to time. It was going to hurt telling the team but it was for the best, he would be able to keep Magnus in his life without either getting fired. He did have those thoughts when they first kissed but he couldn’t even let them be known, or he would have to focus on them. He didn’t want to waste time on them. Kissing Magnus, making him so happy even if it got him transferred teams was so thrilling. He felt the thrill running through his veins, everything was coming together, yet still a work in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


End file.
